Ebrio de Amor
by Nestor In
Summary: ¿Estás diciendo que Natsu y Mira están bajo la influencia de una mezcla de pócimas de amor? Sí. Si quieres sabe que pasó, debes leer. Clasificación M por contenido no apto para menores. No sé hasta qué punto llevare esto pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Espero que les guste! –Disclaimer para todos los capítulos: No soy dueño de Fairy Tail! Aunque me gustaría mucho!
1. Chapter 1: OPPSS!

DISCLAIMER

TITULO ORIGINAL: LOVE DRUNK

AUTORES: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro (ojala que realmente se haya quebrado a Jellal) y la historia blindmanchavez ya saben apoyen al autor con review y no se olviden de mi.

**Palabras de blindmanchavez: Hey chicos. Lo siento pero la mayor parte de este capítulo es para describir la situación. En el próximo capítulo vamos realmente a entrar en la historia. Por cierto, este es mi primer fanfic. Si te gustan las historias ****_cool_****, que bien. Y si no, entonces no leas. Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto. Hasta luego!**

Capítulo 1: Opps!

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia. Todo el mundo estaba muy tranquilo, solamente disfrutaban de la brisa primaveral, pasando de esa manera su dia. La única molestia en este hermoso dia primaveral era el gran alboroto que había en el gremio favorito de todos. Fairy Tail estaba teniendo una gran fiesta, festejando al _´lanzallamas´ _por haber hecho un buen trabajo en su primera misión después de su regreso. Había estado ausente durante tres meses por algún tipo de largo entrenamiento personal junto a Happy. El maestro del gremio había querido hacer una fiesta tan pronto Natsu había vuelto pero Natsu habia querido poner a su fuerza tan pronto como regreso, de manera que él y Happy tomaron una misión muy difícil y partieron de inmediato. Sin embargo a su regreso, Makarov se negó a contenerse e hizo la fiesta más grande en dos años, solamente superada por Fantasía.

Makarov junto con el resto del gremio estaban felices de ver cuánto había crecido Natsu no solo físicamente sino que también mentalmente. Incluso Happy parecía un poco más maduro, aunque todavía tenían sus momentos torpes. Era casi antinatural, sobre todo porque se trataba de ellos. Ver, que Natsu no solo se había hecho más fuerte, sino que también más viejo. Antes de que Natsu y Happy se fueran a entrenar fueron a Crime Sorciere por ayuda. Querían hacer algo diferente a su entrenamiento habitual y sabían que Crime Sorciere podrían ayudarlos con ello, en cómo conseguir el mayor provecho de su entrenamiento. Y, tal como ellos pensaron, Jellal, Ultear y Meredy sabían exactamente qué hacer. Jellal les dio un par de objetos raros y hechizos, no solo para perfeccionar sus magias, sino que sus mentes también. Meredy lanzó un hechizo continuo en ellos para duplicar el resultado del entrenamiento y les dio un libro que contenía técnicas muy prometedoras para ayudar a sus magias a crecer y evolucionar. Y por último, Ultear les dio un objeto que podía detener el tiempo a sus alrededor para que Natsu y Happy pudieran entrenar sin tener que salir del gremio durante años, algo por lo que ellos estaban preocupados. También les dio una lácrima que continuamente los empujaría hasta llegar a todos sus límites durante el entrenamiento. Agradecidos, Natsu y Happy con alegría aceptaron los regalos y continuaron su viaje. Tres meses después emergieron mayores y fuertes.

Natsu ahora aparentaba tener alrededor de 34 años de edad y había crecido más, casi tan alto como Laxus aunque no tanto. Natsu había aprendido a hacer sus músculos más densos en lugar de simplemente ganar masa. Esto hizo que su cuerpo se vea más distinguido que otros en el gremio. Aunque la mayoría de los hombres del gremio podían poner en vergüenza a un fisiculturista. Natsu tenía músculos que perfecciono con esmero, absurdamente definidos, mientras que su cuerpo era definitivamente más pequeño comparándolo con algunos miembros por ejemplo Elfman, aunque no había comparación con lo fuerte que se miraba Natsu. Desde la parte posterior del cuello hasta los talones de Aquiles, Natsu rebosaba poder. En realidad, la mayoría de los miembros estaban sorprendidos porque convivían cerca de gente hermosa pero cuando Natsu estaba cerca ellos no podían apartar la mirada. Happy, por otra parte, no había cambiado mucho. Aunque tenía un poco de músculos en la parte posterior de los brazos y en el pecho, pero él no había envejecido y tampoco creció nada. Sin embargo, estos pequeños cambios capturaron la atención de Carla, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría. Sobre todo, acapararon la atención cuando ellos regresaron al gremio. Pero el gremio era más que feliz, al ver que ellos estaban bien.

La fiesta habia empezado desde hace un par de horas y ahora el gremio era un desastre. Habian juegos, comida, peleas, concursos y mucho, pero más que nada hubo sonrisas. Sin embargo, habia una mesa donde Lucy, Levy, Lissana, el maestro Bob e Ichiya estaban sentados. (Si, habían asistido varios gremios) Lucy, Levy y Lissana habían regresado de una misión y la recompensa eran tres pócimas rojas, lo que las sorprendió. Habían esperado que les dieran dinero pero aceptaron las pócimas desconocidas porque tenían curiosidad. Cuando regresaron a casa ella investigó las pociones y descubrieron que esas tres pociones eran pócimas de amor. Cuando empezó la fiesta el maestro Bob e Ichiya tenían curiosidad, por lo que las chicas explicaron que eran las pociones.

"La primera a la derecha es una simple pero poderosa poción de amor que dura 24 horas y amplifica el amor de una persona por otra hasta el punto en que esa persona actuara con amor" explicó Lucy.

"La poción en el centro es como la primera, excepto que en vez de amplificar el amor de una persona, amplifica la lujuria de una persona. Sin embargo a diferencia de la primera, la poción solo se detiene cuando se sacia la lujuria de esa persona" termino a explicar Levy.

"La última poción fuerza al bebedor a reconocer su amor hacia otra persona y solo se detiene cuando expresa sus sentimientos a la persona que ama." Concluyo Lissana.

"Estas pociones son bastante poderosas pero tiene un gran defecto. ¿Chicas saben de lo que hablo?" opinó el maestro Bob mientras jugaba con una de esas pociones en la mano.

"Solamente funcionaran en las personas que tiene amor en sus corazones. Estas pociones no pueden crear ´AMOR´" dijo Levy mientras le quitaba la pócima al maestro Bob.

"Exactamente!" felicito Bob.

"Son muy impresionante, especialmente con ese defecto. Todavia pienso que mi perfume de amor es mejor" dijo el amante de los perfumes, Ichiya.

"Mientras que si lo comparamos, yo tendría que decir que mi elixir ´Lovy Dovy´ gana sin esfuerzo" dijo Bob.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reir nerviosamente mientras el maestro Bob e Ichiya tenían la mirada hacia abajo. Mientras tanto, unos pocos metros detrás de ellos, Natsu y Happy estaban observaban con la lengua de fuera como Mirajane les traía sus comidas con una sonrisa.

Mirajane- "Aquí tienen chicos; Happy tú tienes los palitos de pescado tamaño familiar".

"Aye" fue lo único que se escuchó de Happy al ver su comida.

"Natsu para ti, es el bistec grande con costillas de puerco al lado" dijo Mirajane mientras le daba un plato a Natsu.

Natsu (con estrellas en los ojos) "Eres la mejor Mira! Por Dios extrañe tu cocina" La sonrisa de Mirajane se amplió. "Aye! La cocina de Natsu es una mierda!" opino Happy. "Hey!" grito Natsu.

Mirajane empezó a reír al ver como los chicos discutían. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del gremio, una reyerta había estallado y Gray y Elfman estaban actualmente luchando. Mientras Gray preparaba un conjuro Elfman trato de lanzarlo hacia arriba. El medio hechizo de Gray dio directo en el suelo, cuando Elfman trataba de lanzarlo. Elfman se resbalo en el hielo y lanzó a Gray en la dirección equivocada. Gray fue a estrellarse en contra de la mesa de Lucy, Levy, Lissana, el maestro Bob e Ichiya enviando las 5 pociones por los aires. Happy se dirigía al baño cuando vio que las pociones venían hacia él. Él voló inmediatamente y así evitar los misiles peligrosos. La ráfaga que Happy creo cuando voló de repente cambió la dirección donde caerían las pociones y en su lugar se dirigieron directamente a Mirajane y Natsu quienes estaba ocupados hablando y no se dieron cuenta de que una gran tormenta estaba a punto de golpearlos.

Mirajene - "Así que la razón por la que te fuiste de entrenamiento fue a causa de una recompensa que recibiste de una misión".

Natsu - "Si. Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte"

Mirajane – "Wow, y ahora tu usas palabras como ´OPORTUNIDAD´! Nunca pensé, que veria este día!".

Natsu (riéndose) - "Callate"

De repente, BAM! Todas las pociones se estrellaron en la mesa donde estaban sentados Natsu y Mira, mezclándose mientras formaban una pequeña nube de humo.

Natsu – "Mira estas bien! No te puedo ver!"

Mirajane (tosiendo) – "Si! Estoy bien!"

Después de un par de minutos el humo se fue aclarando y Natsu y Mira se miraron entre sí. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color rojo y por un segundo el gremio se quedó muy tranquilo. Entonces, de repente Natsu y Mirajane se pusieron de pie, lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro. Entonces, (para sorpresa de todos) suavemente se besaron y se abrazaron, como si la mezcla de pociones empezara a surtir efecto.

Todos en el gremio – "QUE DEMONIOS!"

Elfman, Gray, Happy y los 5 de la mesa (Lucy, Levy, Lissana, Bob e Ichiya) murmuraron 2 "OPPSS!"

* * *

Bien me costo encontrarlo pero para aquel que pedia un NaMi (treeofsakura), pues aqui esta, tendran que esperar por actualización por que me tocan parciales en la U y probablemente no tenga tiempo para andar traduciendo

Sin más... Sayonara Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2: Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al Hiro y la historia es invención blindmanchavez. Yo solamente tradusco para el disfrute de ustedes

No se olviden comentar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**Hola a todos! He aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste este capítulo! Tratare de actualizar lo más antes posibles, asi que disfruten leyendo, un review también, etc.**

CAPITULO 2: "Uh Oh"

Todos en el gremio se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Ellos no estaban particularmente impresionados por la explosión del humo o el accidente/desastre que le precedía. La mayoría incluso no se sorprendió por ver a una pareja besándose. No, lo que hizo que se desencajara la boca de todos era el hecho de que la pareja besándose eran Natsu y Mirajane. Casi todo el mundo en la sala del gremio conocía a ambos y estaban seguros, al menos hasta cierto punto, que los dos eran muy amables y simpáticos el uno al otro, sin tener sentimientos románticos de por medio. Y sin embargo, claro como el día, ellos estaban abrazándose y besándose, apasionadamente y fervientemente como lo hacen los amantes. Solo las personas que presenciaron el ´incidente´ desde el principio sabían que estaba sucediendo y porque. Aunque, uno de ellos no podía evitar enojarse con la ocupadísima pareja.

Lissana (gritando) – "MIRA-NEE, ALEJA TUS MANOS DE NATSU!"

Mientras tanto, Lucy a duras penas estaba de pie y todavía estaba tratando de captar lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su observación giro a ver a Gray, la ira empezó a salir de ella.

Lucy (gritando) – "GRAY, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO TU ESTUPIDO!"

Gray (defensivamente) - "Es culpa de Elfman! Él me lanzó hasta por aquí! "

Elfman (aun sorprendido) – "Tú eres el que congelo el suelo! Tú me hiciste resbalar! Además, Happy fue el que hizo que la poción fuera a Natsu y Mira-nee!"

Happy (completamente en pánico) "Que demonios se supone que debía hacer! Ustedes idiotas fueron los que se estaban peleando y tiraron las pociones hasta acá!"

Makarov (gritando) – "SUFICIENTE!"

El gremio se quedó en silencio una vez más, mientras el maestro se hacía camino a la pequeña escena. Como él encontró un lugar para pararse y examinar el accidente. El resto de la multitud se reunió y se apretujaron para poder observar el extraño evento.

Makarov – "¿Qué paso?" (Mientras miraba a Natsu y Mirajane) (Sonrojándose ligeramente)

Maestro Bob – "Nosotros (señalando a los 5 de la mesa) estábamos examinando y comparando pociones de amor cuando Gray accidentalmente cayó sobre nuestra mesa. Y, bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y Natsu y Mirajane fueron rociados con todas las pociones" (notando el sonrojo de ´Maki´)

Makarov – "¿Podemos deshacer los efectos de las pociones?" (Tratando de mantener la compostura)

Maestro Bob – "Yo no lo creo, al menos no inmediatamente. Las tres pociones que tus niñas adquirieron no tienen antídotos, está en la naturaleza de esas pociones. Y mientras que Ichiya y yo tenemos antídotos que no funcionaran si las pociones están mezcladas." (Sonriendo)

Makarov – "¿Estás seguro de esto?" (Mientras su nariz empezaba a sangrar)

Maestro Bob – "Por supuesto" (Conteniendo la risa)

Makarov – "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

Maestro Bob – "No, no hasta que sepamos la alteración y los efectos de las pociones mezcladas. Además va a ser difícil de hacer un antídoto teniendo en cuenta que todas eran pociones de amor. Incluso si utilizamos un hechizo para dormirlos, podría ser perjudicial para los dos."

Makarov maldijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de Natsu y Mirajane y así pudiera recuperar algo de enfoque. Muchas de las personas en el gremio se preguntaban secretamente si el Maestro realmente quería deshacer de la poción. Entonces algo realmente inoportuno sucedió, las pociones empezaron a aumentar de poder y Natsu y Mirajane se pusieron muy calientes e intensos.

Erza – "Voy a detenerlos! Puede que no seamos capaces de usar magia pero la fuerza bruta debe funcionar! Por lo general funciona en ese cabeza de chorlito!"

Mientras se acercaba a la _´feliz pareja´_ ella comenzó a sentir la presión de poder mágico de ellos. Ella dudó por un segundo pero prosiguió su camino. Cuando ellas se acercó a Natsu. Erza fue empujada repentinamente hacia atrás por el poder mágico de Natsu y Mirajane. Impresionada, ella miró a sus compañeros en busca de respuestas.

Levy – "Es probablemente sus subconscientes protegiéndolos. Cada una de esas pociones eran muy poderosas. Natsu y Mira probablemente ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí, en este momento."

Maestro Bob (ligeramente sorprendido) – "Buena observación Levy-chan"

Erza – "No me importa lo que sea. Los separare en este momento"

Sin embargo, al acercarse nuevamente la energía mágica creció negando a ceder una pulgada, mientras Erza luchaba por pasar a través de ella. Finalmente no pudo mantenerse firme más tiempo y fue empujada hacia atrás.

Erza (irritada) – "MALDICIÓN! ¿Porque son tan fuertes?"

Lucy – "Estamos hablando de Natsu y Mirajane. Si ellos quisieran, ellos probablemente podrían vencernos a todos nosotros"

Luego volvió a ocurrir; los efectos de las pociones aumentaron. Natsu recogió a Mirajane por sus muslos y la colocó en lado largo de la mesa. Mientras estaba allí sentada Natsu comenzó a besarle el cuello y agarrar su trasero. Mirajane, por su parte, paso los dedos a través del bloqueo de Natsu y agarró él cabello de Natsu, mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello. Entonces ella decidió explorar su cuerpo y dejo que sus manos hicieran lo suyo. La gente vio esto y empezó el pánico. Pues la mayoría fue presa del pánico; otros tenían una mirada pervertida en el rostro mientras se reían estúpidamente. Un ejemplo era Makarov.

Lissana (en pánico y enojada) – "ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!"

Elfman – "A ESTE PASO VOY A SER TIO!"

Lissana (gimiendo de impotencia) – "NO DIGAS ESO!"

Elfman (sorprendido) – "Lo siento!"

Natsu comenzó a recostar a Mirajane en la mesa mientras bajaba besando poco a poco desde su cuello a su pecho. Mirajane envolvió fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu mientras agarraba su cabello amorosamente en cada uno de sus movimientos.

La multitud – "WOW!"

Gray (avergonzado) – ´Ellos realmente están metidos en sus propio mundo´

Lucy – "Lissana tiene razón. Tenemos que detenerlos. Ellos no querrían esto!"

Pervertido entre la multitud – "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Lucy – "CALLATE MACAO! Incluso si ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con esto, ellos querrían que fuera sus propia decisión!"

Lissana – "Si! ASI QUE ALGUIEN DESE PREISA Y HAGA ALGO! (inician los murmullos) pero aun así ellos no podrían"

Makarov (limpiándose la sangre de la nariz) "Muy bien, tenemos que tratar de captar su atención. Solo necesitamos algo que uno de ellos no pueda ignorar."

Cana – "Gray a Natsu no le gustas"

Gray – "El sentimiento es mutuo"

Cana – "Solo di algo para molestarlo"

Gray (irritado) – "Bien. Hey FLAMITA ESTUPIDA!"

Cana (sarcásticamente murmuró) – "Qué original!"

Gray (todavía irritado) – "Te estas poniendo en vergüenza a ti mismo! Me siento mal por Mirajane, tener que probar tú asqueroso aliento de llamas"

Sin romper contacto con Mirajane, sin siquiera pararse, e incluso siquiera abrir sus ojos Natsu levantó la mano y disparo una bola de fuego a un Gray con la guardia baja. Gray, tan aturdido por la acción, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse. A medida que la bola de fuego lo golpeaba, Gray salió volando hasta el otro extremo del gremio y paso a través de la pared opuesta. Mientras la multitud se quedó mirando el vacío que una vez fue Gray y Juvia corrió tras él llorando, la sala del gremio una vez más se quedó en silencio. Cinco minutos después Gray asomo la cabeza chamuscada por el agujero mientras Juvia trataba de ayudarlo.

Gray (sorprendido) (furioso) (un poco de las dos) – "QUE COÑO!"

Cana (riendo fuertemente) – "Santa mierda!"

Makarov (sangrando por la nariz una vez más) – "Así que tampoco funcionó, huh"

Elfman (murmurando) – "Como todo un hombre!"

Lissana – "GRAY! HAZ TU MALDITO TRABAJO, MALDITA SEA!"

Entonces, por tercera vez en el día, los efectos de las pociones se intensificaron. Natsu empezó a convocar sus llamas y cuidadosamente y estratégicamente las utilizó para quemar la ropa de Mirajane. Mientras las llamas de Natsu empezaron a lamer el cuerpo de Mirajane, ella se dio cuenta de que en lugar de un dolor ardiente que debería sentir ella sintió el calor gratificante de la llama de Natsu y como se movía por su cuerpo encendiendo un placer intenso a lo largo del camino. En respuesta al ´ataque´ de Natsu, Mirajane hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ella usó un alma que nunca había usado antes llamada _´Succubus Soul´. _Pero ella no se limitó a hacer un cambio de forma. No, ella utilizó una técnica prohibida llamada _´takeover possesion´. _Esto le dio más control para el alma. A cambio la maga no se transformaría pero todavía podría usar la magia de alma. Es útil cuando se hizo necesario ocultar a la vista de los demás. También amplifica la potencia del _alma_, ya que ella posee un gran cuerpo (hasta cierto punto). Mirajane realizó el _´takeover possession´ _para que pudiera permanecer en su cuerpo y seguir utilizando su _magia de almas. _Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder su cuerpo cuando más lo necesitaba. En cuanto al alma súcubo, solamente vamos a decir que Mirajane tenía las herramientas suficientes para manejar a un Natsu loco. La magia de Mirajane comenzó a envolver a Natsu aumentado sus sentidos mientras enviaba olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Los movimientos de Mirajane eran cada vez más. Inclusive tocaba su piel y respira sobre él, haciendo que los ojos de Natsu dieran vuelta. Mirajane comenzó a usar su magia para convertir las ropas de Natsu en polvo. El polvo mientras se extendía despedía un agradable y sensual aroma. A medida que sus ropas los abandonaban, sus acciones se hicieron aún más calientes y algunos en la multitud tuvieron que apartar la mirada por miedo a desmayarse. La causa: La sangre subiéndoles a la cabeza.

Elfman (severamente nervioso) – "Mira-nee solo tiene que usar _´takeover possession´ _para?"

Lissana (en pánico más que nunca) – "Este aura es de ´Succubus Soul´! "

Pervertidos (a coro) – " Santa mierda!"

Jerral – "Espero que él no haya aprendido a hacer _eso _durante el entrenamiento!"

Ultear – "¿Porque no? Eso es un talento"

Meredy – "Estoy de acuerdo"

Cana – "¿Soy solo yo o ellos son muy buenos en esto?"

Loke (Si, él también está presente) – "Si"

Happy (confundido) – "¿Por qué ellos se están quitando sus ropas?"

Erza – "¿Qué cosa Happy?"

Happy – "Yo dije ¿Por qué ellos se están quitando sus ropas?"

Esta fue la pregunta que tomo a todos por sorpresa. Todos ellos, incluso los más inocentes, sabían lo que estaba sucediendo pero ese hecho impactante parecía haberse perdido a lo largo del camino. En ese momento la realidad los golpeo, y una línea de pensamientos corrió por las mentes de todos ellos: _"Ellos realmente van a hacerlo!" "En frente de nosotros!" Y NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS DETENERLOS!" _

Happy (notando la cara de pánico de los demás) – "¿Qué? ¿Es que ellos van a hacer algo malo?"

Nadie respondió.

Happy (enojado) – "Porque si lo hacen mientras están influenciados por esas pócimas. Les diré que ustedes no les detuvieron. Solamente miraron"

En este punto, todo mundo estaba tratando de pensar en un lugar para encerrar a Happy y así no pudiera hablar. Pero cuando todos consideraron las palabras de Happy, de nuevo, teniendo la misma línea de pensamientos cruzando sus cabezas: _"Si ellos realmente hacían eso, entonces cuando ellos despierten nos van a asesinar!" "Si se enteran de que los vimos, nos van a torturar hasta la muerte!" "Si Happy les dice que nosotros no hicimos nada ELLOS NOS VAN A ENTERRAR VIVOS! ESTAMOS TAN MUERTOS!"_

Makarov (mortalmente serio) – "Si no hacemos algo pronto, vamos a estar en serios problemas"

Happy – "uh huh, Natsu los va a rostizar!"

Makarov – "Me preocupa Natsu, Happy, pero él no es él único que me preocupa"

Happy – "¿A quién se refiere?"

Makarov (con su rostro ensombrecido) – "Mirajane!"

En ese momento todos, incluido Happy, entendieron exactamente lo que el Maestro queria decir y podrían darse una patada a sí mismos el trasero por no pensar acerca de quienes estaban tratando. Como todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación un pensamiento resonó y fue la voz de todos.

Todos (Incluso los pervertidos) (unánimemente) – "UH OH!"

* * *

Verais me gusta mas esta historia que estoy traduciendo que mi otro proyecto _´Flamas corruptas: Las visiones´ _asi que me pondre al dia con este trabajo, hasta donde va el autor. Eso no significa que deje olvidado Las visiones, simplemente me tardare más en subir actualización.

Sin más me despido. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No!

CAPITULO 3 – Oh No

**Notas de blindmanchavez: Hola chicos, tengo un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes. Puede que no sea tan divertido como los dos últimos pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Uno de mis lectores me pregunto si podía añadir a Erza. Aprecio su opinión, pero no tengo la intención de añadir ningún otro personaje a la pareja principal en este momento. Es una buena idea pero creo que la voy a guardar para otra historia. Yo puedo, sin embargo, tener otros personajes que albergan sentimientos románticos a la pareja principal y habrían de añadir una dinámica interesante a la historia. Así que, con suerte, eso podría ayudar a satisfacer algunas de sus ´necesidades´. Voy a actualizar pronto, lo prometo. Mientras tanto lean, comenten y diviértanse!**

:Volviendo a donde lo dejamos:

o.0.o

Como la multitud entera permitió que sus preocupaciones se expresaran algunos comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

— MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!— gritaba Wakaba mientras corría por el gremio.

— Alguien más tiene alguna idea!— gritaba un Gray histérico.

— Esto será inolvidable— dijo Cana. —Estoy de acuerdo— apoyo Erza.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos usar una poción para dormirlos? ¿Cuán peligroso es? Porque si las probabilidades son como 40/60, entonces quizás… — dijo Makarov sudando profusamente.

—Maki, sé que estás preocupado, pero no es seguro— dijo el maestro Bob ligeramente sorprendido.

— Sí, tienes razón— Makarov recuperando la calma — Solo necesitamos orar por un milagro. Eso es todo!— Makarov exclamó de nuevo al ser presa del pánico.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? — dijo un Gajeel anonadado.

Todos volvieron su atención a Mirajane y Natsu justo a tiempo para ver sus energías mágicas combinándose. Eso hizo que la atmosfera a sus alrededor se turbara ligeramente y sus movimientos parecieran un poco lentos. Causando que desde el punto de vista de la multitud, Natsu y Mirajane se vieran aún más sexys y la zona adquirió un tema romántico. Logrando que los demás empezaran a ruborizarse. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía apartar la mirada. Natsu y Mirajane se veían tan bien juntos. Algunas de las presentes empezaron a apoyar a la pareja, no podían imaginar algo más romántico. En cambio, los chicos no estaban en el mismo plan. Todo lo que sabían era que Natsu y Mirajane estaban calientes y al mismo tiempo esto tenía todos los ingredientes para convertirse en la mejor película porno jamás antes hecha. Sería muy acertado decir que muchos de la multitud se estaban excitando y mojándose.

— Woooow! —exclamaron las chicas llenas de admiración y con estrellas en sus ojos.

— Wow! — gritaron los chicos torpemente.

— WOW! — exclamo Happy emocionado por la nueva magia, ajeno a los pensamientos de los demás.

Mientras esto sucedía, Natsu y Mirajane estaban más excitados por su pareja, por lo que decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel. Natsu, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le tendió la mano y produjo la flama del rayo que había recibido de Laxus. Entonces, como la magia de Natsu comenzó a fluir, el fuego y los relámpagos empezaron a fusionarse. Causando que ellos empezaran a brillar. Algunos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Después de un par de segundos la luz se apagó, y en su lugar había una nueva flama; o al menos eso parecía una flama. En realidad, era un rayo en forma de flama. Todo todavía estaba brillante, aunque podía cambiar, y la mejor definición fue el elemento del rayo. Sin embargo, sus características habían cambiado. A diferencia de un rayo común, este no se desvanecía después de haber subido, en cambio se adhería a lo que se "quema", y Natsu podía controlarlo como lo hacía con su flama usual.

— No sabía que Natsu podría hacer eso con mis rayos— murmuró un sorprendido Laxus.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — dijo un Freed sorprendido.

— ¿¡Él puede usar los rayos!? — dijo Orga asombrado.

A medida en que la flama formada por Natsu empezó a acercarse a Mirajane; ella al ver la nueva 'flama' a punto de tocarla, ella casi dudo por un segundo en dejar que la tocara. Inclusive si ella estaba bajo el control de algunas pociones, aún mantenía intacto su instinto de supervivencia que le advertía del peligro de esa flama. Entonces, en algún lugar dentro de ella, se dio cuenta de que confiaba en Natsu lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacer lo que él quería. Él nunca le haría daño. Y cuando la flama la alcanzó: él público contuvo la respiración mientras observaban, como la flama de Natsu tocaba a Mirajane haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Era una sensación que ella nunca había sentido antes. A medida que el fuego se propagaba, esa sensación se expandió a través de su cuerpo. Era como cuando Natsu había usado su primer flama. En lugar de dolor había placer. Solo que en lugar de la sensual calidez que le causo la primer flama de Natsu, vino una asombrosa descarga. Como la flama seguía extendiéndose, hizo que la piel de Mirajane saltara de alegría. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de placer.

— WOW!— pronunció la voz de una mujer en algún lugar en el fondo (Como en el anime cuando sucede algo pervertido)

Natsu no había terminado aún. Él entonces agito sus manos y preparo otra flama. Mientras extendía su mano, convoco su flama usual. Luego, a medida que comenzó a fluir la magia, la flama empezó a cambiar de color. Primero hubo un color amarillo brillante, después un _verde hierva, _luego un impresionante azul brillante, entonces la flama comenzó a volverse blanca, y por último la flama se completó – en la mano de Natsu bailo una flama clara y tan fría como el hielo.

— De ninguna manera! ¿Es la _Frozen Flame_?(*)! — exclamó un Jellal asombrado.

— ¿Qué es la _Frozen Flame_?! — pregunto un Gray desconcertado citando las palabreas de Jellal.

— Es lo opuesto de una flama ardiente. Mantiene la consistencia y la forma de una flama, pero en lugar de quemar los objetos, los congela — explico Jellal.

— QUE LE DEN! ¿Porque ese CEREBRO CALCINADO está usando mi elemento?!— grito un Gray furioso.

Natsu atrajo la flama hacia la piel de Mirajane y la esparció a algunas áreas _sensibles _de su cuerpo. Mirajane apenas podía mantener el control. Ella sentía como si estuviese perdiendo la cabeza. Esta nueva llama añadió una dinámica totalmente nueva al placer y que era lo único que podía hacer para simplemente permanecer consciente. (No ceder a su instinto primario y perder conscientemente el control). El placer que sentía era orgásmico y ella necesitaba actuar rápido si quería permanecer en el juego. Ella permitió que su _alma _la guiara en sus esfuerzos y ayudar a manejar a un Natsu _loco_ de placer. Ella comenzó a elevar su magia y a usar algunos de los poderes del _alma. _Su piel empezó a brillar con un color rosa claro. Como Mirajane hizo eso, Natsu noto que las partes de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con ella, empezaba a sentir un hormigueo y A CALENTARSE.

— _Eso es raro— _es lo que pensaba Natsu.

No se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido antes. Él empezó a anhelar su toque aún más (si eso fuese posible) y el deseo empezó a transformarse en una necesidad. Honestamente no sabía cómo podría sobrevivir sin que ella lo tocara. Entonces cometió un terrible error que le costaría muy caro. Puso su boca en el pecho de Mira y saboreo su carne. Fue instantáneo. Tan pronto como probo su "brillante" piel, supo que se volvería adicto. Y, al igual que antes, necesitaba su "sabor" para seguir viviendo. Sintió que sus facultades mentales se desmoronaban y su voluntad se rompía ladrillo a ladrillo. Fue entonces cuando Mirajane se fue a por todas. Ella convoco el paño/tela del _alma_ que podía atraer a los hombres apenas tocándolos y se envolvió ella misma junto a Natsu, moviéndola como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo. Natsu sintió la sensación fascinante del paño/tela y su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Él sabía que no podrá durar mucho más tiempo, así que trato de ignorar la dicha que le provoca la magia de Mirajane. Mirajane sabía que todo había terminado y se había sumergido en la luz de la vencedora, haciendo que el placer que sentía de Natsu, fuese aún mejor. Entonces, mientras esperaba que Natsu cediera, sintió una nueva sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo y miro hacia abajo. Lo que vio le sorprendió sinceramente. Natsu había resistido a su magia y estaba lamiéndola y besándola por todas partes, de cualquier forma sus acciones no eran normales. Él estaba invocando magia a su alrededor y se enfocó en su boca y en su piel. En ese instante se multiplico la cantidad de "felicidad" que ella sentía y se dio cuenta que la "batalla" estaba lejos de terminar.

— Hombre! Su juego previo es intenso. — dijo una Cana excitada y sudando la gota gorda.

— Uh huh — se escuchó de una Erza excitada, sonrojada y pasando vergüenza ajena.

— Cuánta indecencia. — murmuro Kagura furiosamente sonrojada mientras trataba de calmar su respiración aunque secretamente le gustó.

— No puedo creer que Mira-nee esté utilizando esa _alma _— dijo Lissana enojada, triste y preocupada. — ¿Tú has dicho que se llama _Succubus Soul?— _pregunto Lucy.

— Es un _alma _que atrae a los hombres para robar su fuerza vital, aunque funciona en algunas mujeres también. Es un _alma _muy sensual. Es por eso que Mira-nee nunca lo usa. Es muy buena en batalla porque es poderosa, pero llama la atención de los hombres hacia ella y es un dolor en el trasero. — explico Lissana. — Wow. ¿Y ella está usando eso en Natsu? — dijo Lucy sorprendida. — Si. — contesto Lissana sintiéndose herida.

— Hey espera, ¿Qué es ese paño/tela que tiene el _alma, _que crece fuera de su piel como una aleta? Crece en un patrón simétrico que cubre sus partes privadas de una manera muy sensual. Se ve como una sirena muy sexy con dos piernas. ¡Eso es! Y su piel brillaba como eso también, pero parecía mojada. — dedujo Cana. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Lissana.

— Si, ni siquiera lo he visto. — opino Elfman. — Yo estaba ahí cuando ella tomo esa forma. — respondió Cana. Lissana estaba herida, incapaz de ver a su hermana junto al hombre que ella ama. Lucy se dio cuenta y trato de tranquilizarla. — Lissana sabes que ellos nunca harían esto por su propia cuenta. Mirajane sabe cómo te sientes y ella nunca haría nada para lastimarte. —

— Aun así, en algún lugar muy en el fondo, ella sabe y sin embargo no se detiene. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ella está usando _Succubus Soul_— dijo Lissana mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— Eso puede ser cierto pero no debes olvidar que ella está bajo la influencia de varias pócimas. Normalmente, una poción sería suficiente para hacer eso; si fuese la poción correcta. Ambos están bajo la influencia de cinco pociones. Incluso si Mirajane, en el fondo, sabe que lo que está haciendo te hace daño; ella no es capaz de hacer algo al respecto. — intervino Levy tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

— Levy-chan está en lo cierto. Mi perfume solo los habría hecho esclavos de la pócima. Mezclado con cuatro más es una exageración. — Ichiya aporto a la conversación, tratando de no aparentar orgullo. — Precisamente, aunque mi elixir es el más culpable de esta situación, siendo el más poderoso. — argumento el maestro Bob con un deje de orgullo.

El maestro Bob e Ichiya se vieron mutuamente, surgiendo así un rayo de enfrentamiento entre ellos. Los demás continuaron rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de una solución pero sin ningún resultado. Algunos desesperados en la sala del gremio querían salir y tomar sus posibilidades de huir de ahí, aunque Mirajane tuviese que buscarlos.

— Esto se ha puesto color de hormiga! Saben que Mirajane los encontrara, aunque se escondan en el mismo infierno! — les dijo Makarov a aquellos que huían.

— Hey, Natsu-san está sudando bastante?!— dijo una Wendy sorprendida y en duda.

Todos se voltearon a mirar y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que Wendy estaba hablando.

— Salamander nunca sudaría de esa manera! — fue lo que se escuchó de un Gajeel sorprendido.

— Que está pasando? —

— No se Lu-chan, tal vez es un efecto secundario de las pociones! —

— No, no es por eso. — intervino Merudy.

— ¿Por qué entonces? — interrogo Lissana a Merudy. — Él no está sudando por alguna fuente de calor. Está sudando, porque Mirajane es buena en lo que le está haciendo actualmente. Es decir, los dos están sudando, porque están disfrutando de su mutua compañía. — explico Ultear.

El gremio entero, al entender las palabras que decía Ultear, tuvieron una mirada pervertida y echaron a reír tontamente, incluyendo a las chicas.

— Tal vez debería ir con él la próxima vez que decida hacer un viaje en tren. — comento Merudy ligeramente ruborizada. — Cierto. — se escuchó de una Ultear también ruborizada.

Todas las chicas asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

— Yo debería salir con Mirajane. Ella es una buena persona. — dijo Rogue acompañado de una severa hemorragia nasal.

Todos los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces algo de movimiento en frente de ellos capturo sus atención en totalidad. Mirajane se había sentado y estaba besando el pecho de Natsu y mientras jugaba con sus abdominales. Natsu empezó a estrujar los muslos de Mirajane y tiro de ella hacia él. Entonces la levanto por los muslos, como lo hizo antes, mientras ella le agarraba el trasero y le lamia el cuello. Natsu dio un giro de 270 grados para hacer frente a la pared a un lado de ellos. Cuando el giro, la multitud tuvo una excelente vista del cuerpo de ambos desde cualquier ángulo. El trasero de Mirajane se veía increíble y los hombres no podían dejar de notar la forma perfecta del culito de Mirajane. El perfil lateral de sus pechos mostro su forma perfecta y como estaba de pie se comenzó a mostrar la verdadera forma de sus pechos. Ella era la mujer perfecta. Las mujeres, por su lado, miraban completamente boquiabiertas, el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu. Ellas vieron cuan cincelado era. Además notaron cuan perfecto era en realidad su cuerpo. Su masculino trasero, su piel perfectamente bronceada de pies a cabeza, y todos sus movimientos brillaban con la más alta definición de arrogancia. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron, escondido ligeramente por el "angar de aterrizaje" de Mirajane y completamente erecto. Su virilidad congelo a todos en su lugar. Las mujeres subconscientemente gritaron PERFECTO. Los hombres, avergonzados, inconscientemente, se agarraron la entrepierna. No era que Natsu fuese "más grande" que el de todos ellos (a pesar de que era más grande que el de la mayoría). No es que Natsu fuese "más viril" (cierta persona murmuro ESO ES DE HOMBRES), que la mayoría de ellos. [Lo que sea que significase] Los hombres no podían explicarlo bien, pero por alguna razón, se sentían inferior, aunque no les gustase.

Como Natsu y Mirajane llegaron a la pared, Natsu empujo a Mirajane y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Mientras él le mordisqueaba la oreja por última vez, antes del "evento principal". La multitud se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

— Mierda! Van a hacerlo! — grito Gray.

— Estamos muerto! — exclamó Elfman ya resignado.

— ¿Qué hacemos?! — pregunto la pequeña Wendy.

— Todo lo que podemos hacer es ver. — dijeron los pervertidos asintiendo con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. (Que incluía algunas de las chicas ahora).

— Éstá a punto de comenzar. — comento Cana con un poco de baba escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

— Esto no puede suceder! — exclamo Erza, debatiéndose interiormente.

— Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? — dijo Lucy.

— Nooo — fue lo que susurro Lissana llena de dolor mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Mientras Natsu estaba por comenzar, Mirajane abrió sus ojos en anticipación. Ella al abrir sus ojos (inadvertidamente) vio a su hermana [_sólo a su hermana pequeña_] llorando. Mientras procesaba lo que veía con sus ojos, se abrieron completamente y su mente ligeramente regreso. Ella también empezó a llorar. Natsu, al estar conectado con la magia de Mirajane, se dio cuenta de eso y dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir el corazón de Mirajane rompiéndose y la miro a los ojos. Le agarro la mejilla para consolarla mientras luchaba por el control dentro de su corazón. Ella lo miró a los ojos y el supo que no podía hacer esto. En ese momento el rompió el control de la magia del amor y giro la cabeza a un lado para ver a la multitud. Los demás estaban en estado de _shock, _ya que contuvieron la respiración para ver que iba a suceder. Natsu le tendió la mano con el brazo extendido y creo una gruesa pared de fuego entre ellos y la multitud, para que nadie pudiera ver a través del otro lado. Volvió a mirar a Mirajane y preguntó…

— ¿Estás bien Mira? — dijo acompañado con un tono de preocupación.

— Creo que sí, pero Natsu debemos detenernos. Lissana… — dijo llorando levemente.

— No te preocupes Mirajane. Mientras sigamos siendo fuertes podemos resistir contra esta magia. —

— Pero la manera en que Lissana me miraba… Creo que ella me odia. — dijo mientras su voz empezaba a temblar.

— No, ella no, no voy a dejarla que haga eso. Le explicare todo y si ella sigue sin creerme, entonces la convenceré de que todo fue mi culpa. —

— No puedes hacer eso. No es justo para ti. —

— Si puedo. Y pienso que subestimas a tu hermana. Incluso si ella esta enojada contigo ella nunca te odiaría. —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— Porque sé que es tu hermana y tú también. Ahora vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí. — le dijo Natsu mientras le regalaba una de sus características sonrisas.

— Okay — dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y después sonreía.

Natsu estaba bajando a Mirajane cuando ella se tambaleo un poco y Natsu enseguida la agarro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto bastante preocupado.

— Mis piernas están un poco adormecidas. — dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te hice algún daño? —

— No, no es eso. Eso es lo que sucede cuando dos personas lo hacen de la manera en que lo hicimos. — sonríe nerviosamente.

— Oh. Bueno aquí, (mientras la levanta) deja que te lleve al sofá. —dice nerviosamente y algo ruborizado.

— Gracias Natsu. Por cierto, (mirando alrededor) no hay toallas o trapos por aquí. Ni siquiera hay una ventana a la cual podamos quitarle las cortinas y así utilizarlas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —

— No hay. Oh bueno, no te preocupes que tengo un pequeño truco que nos puede ayudar. — dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonreía.

Natsu invocó su fuego y giro alrededor de Mirajane y de él mismo. Cuando el fuego desapareció, él y Mirajane vestían un poco de ropa elegante. Mirajane estaba en un vestido rojo que tenía cordones blancos y terciopelo negro acentuado en él. Natsu estaba en un traje de diseño similar con una rosa roja en el bolsillo del pecho.

— WOW! Natsu, esto es hermoso! Gracias! — dijo Mirajane bastante sorprendida.

— De nada, simplemente no lo mojes. No he tenido el tiempo para reforzar la magia, por lo que las partes que se mojan desaparecerán. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tengamos algo de tiempo voy a hacer el vestido permanente para que puedas tenerlo. —

— Oh me gustaría mucho. —dijo Mirajane mientras celebraba.

— ¡Está bien! ¿Estas lista? —

— Sí! —

A medida que la pared de fuego desaparecía, todo el mundo volvía su atención a los dos que estaban en el sofá.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ... ¿POR QUÉ SE DETIENEN? !— gritaron a coro los pervertidos.

— ¿Acaso los efectos de las pociones terminaron? — pregunto Lucy algo cohibida.

— No, nosotros solo reaccionamos justo antes de que cualquier cosa mala hubiese ocurrido. Bueno, cualquier cosa hubiese sido peor. — explico Mirajane.

— ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! — exclamo Lissana sumamente aliviada.

— Asi que, espera, ustedes dos están aún sintiendo los efectos de las pócimas mágicas? — cuestiono Levy.

— Sí. — murmuro Natsu algo apenado.

— Y tú no vas a ir, el uno al otro como hacían antes? — pregunto Erza a los dos.

— Vamos a tratar de que no suceda eso. — contesto Mirajane por los dos.

— PHEW — se escuchó de la multitud mientras se limpiaban la frente (exceptuando, claro, a los pervertidos (as))

Entonces todo el mundo sintió un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

— Ahora, ¿A quién voy a castigar primero? — se escuchó de Mirajane mientras sonria dulcemente. Natsu sonreía maliciosamente.

— Oh no! — fue lo único que salió de una multitud petrificada.

o.0.o

**Notas de blindmanchavez: No se preocupen chicos. No estamos ni siquiera cerca del final! Oh, por cierto, perdón que me lleve el lemon, pero les prometo que voy a agregar uno o dos en el camino.**

o.0.o

Notas del traductor:

(*) Frozen Flame (Flama Congelada): Preferí dejarlo en inglés, suena mejor en inglés que en español. Así que lo deje de esa manera.

Además lamento la demora, pero no dejare de traducir, si, tal vez me tarde en actualizar, pero pido paciencia.

Además, de nuevo, me encuentro en parciales en la universidad. Y como que no tengo motivación para seguir traduciendo.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4: ¿UMMM?

Oi Minna-san! Empecemos con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia pero antes el respectivo Disclaimer.

Autores originales: Esta historia en si pertenece al escritor, que pueden encontrar en FanFiction buscándolo como **_blindmanchavez _**y los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san alias _´el bueno´_. Y yo solo traduzco la historia del inglés al español.

TITULO ORIGINAL: Love Drunk

CAPITULO No. 4: UMMM?

PALABRAS DE _BLINDMANCHAVEZ_: Hola mis compañeros _FanFreaks. _Estoy aquí para traer otro asombroso capítulo de _Ebrio de Amor. _Espero que os guste. Lo siento por el retraso. ¡LOS FINALES ARRUINAN MI VIDA! Por cierto, uno de mis preciosos críticos me pregunto cómo Crime Sorciere había llegado a Fairy Tail en mi fic. Por ahora, no me voy a preocupar acerca de ´como llego cada personal al gremio en estos momentos´. Es preferible centrarme en la historia. Así que para aquellos de ustedes que son curiosos por favor solo acepten que todo el mundo está ahí y son parte de la historia. Lo siento si esto es un inconveniente pero creo que es mejor tener a todos allí a cambio de no incluir a una persona a causa de la línea del tiempo del manga/anime. Además esta historia es sobre que todos están juntos pasando este predicamento y luego mover la línea de la historia de acuerdo a la línea del tiempo de Fairy Tail. Por favor acepten esto y sean felices. Gracias. Y como siempre: lean, comenten y disfruten!

— Diálogos —

_"Pensamientos"_

[Notas de autor u otras cosas]

* * *

o.o.0.0.o.o

Una fría brisa sopló a trevés de la tranquila ciudad de Magnolia y todo aquel que sintió la brisa no podía dejar de temblar. Se sentía como si un inmenso mal hubiese sido liberado en la gran tierra de Fiore. Y se sentía como que viniese desde la dirección de Fairy Tail.

o.0.o

De regreso a Fairy Tail.

— ¡Por favor Nee-san! ¡Fue un accidente! — decía un Elfman a punto de llorar como un hombre.

— ¡Si, Mira! ¡Nunca quisimos que esto sucediera! — decía Gray a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡Fueron ellos! — dijo Happy absolutamente asustado mientras señalaba a la multitud.

Las 5 personas en la mesa sudaban de miedo y algunos llorando; hablaban frenéticamente, tratando de decir alguna excusa, culpar a Gray y Elfman. **[Nota de autor:** No sé. No puedo darle sentido a lo que estaban diciendo. ¡Todos ellos suenan como idiotas!**]**

La multitud ya estaba corriendo frenéticamente tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse. Algunos inclusive chocaron entre sí, golpeando el uno al otro. **[**¡Como una especie de idiotas dibujos animados!**] **

— Ya veo, asi que Elfman, Gray, Ichiya, Maestro Bob, Levy, Lucy y Lissana son la principal causa de esto. Hmm — dijo Mirajane sonriendo dulcemente.

El grupo que Mirajane enumero en el fondo estaban furiosos, con dientes afilados, cabezudos gritaron — ¿Y qué pasa con Happy? — este solamente voló al regazo de Mirajane llorando.

— Y todos los demás solo vieron, Ehhh. — decía Natsu maliciosamente mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro.

— ¡No, POR FAVOR! ¡Estás equivocado! — decían la multitud a coro estando de rodillas.

— Hmmm — dijeron Natsu y Mirajane al mismo tiempo.

— ¡POR FAVOR PERDONENNOS! — suplicaron con sus cabezas besando el piso haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Lo sentimos solo queríamos ver lo que hacían ustedes chicos! ¡No podíamos ayudarlos! — grito la mitad de la multitud **[**Con sangre seca en sus narices**]**

— Pervertidos — murmuro la otra mitad de la multitud.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Natsu un poco extrañado.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? — dijo Mirajane con líneas azules en un lado de su cara.

— ¡Pero porque estaban ustedes tan atraídos el uno del otro! Digo, las pociones no funcionan a menos que haya amor en sus corazones. ¿Acaso ustedes se aman o algo así? — dijo Lissana esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

La mitad de los pervertidos se secó el sudor de sus frentes, agradeciendo internamente por el cambio de tema.

Natsu y Mirajane se miraron preocupados. Entonces Natsu tuvo una idea y tranquilizo a Mirajane mentalmente. **[**Sus magias están todavía, ligeramente, conectadas. Para que puedan sentir lo que el otro está sintiendo, ellos tienen que tratar fuertemente.**]**

— No es eso, Lissana. Esas pociones de amor pueden no funcionar si no hay amor por la otra persona en su corazón, pero no dice que tipo de amor. Mirajane y yo queremos al gremio y a todo el mundo en él mismo. Eso incluye a nosotros dos. Nosotros, también, nos consideramos buenos amigos. Y, seamos honestos, Mirajane es hermosa y yo no soy mal parecido. Así que por supuesto que va a haber un poco de atracción. — argumento Natsu en su defensa.

Mirajane se sonrojo cuando Natsu termino lo que tenía que decir. La multitud se quedo sin habla y Lissana quedó desconcertada.

— Te crees un montón, no Natsu. — dijo Cana sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

— Si ¡Estúpido! — gritó Gray en el fondo.

A Natsu le creció un _tick _en el lado de la cabeza y decidió hacer que Cana se tragara sus propias palabras. Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a Cana quien estaba sonriendo de manera orgullosa. Natsu tomo la mano de Cana y. sin cambiar su expresión, la paso sobre su sudoroso pecho y abdomen. Ahora, Cana podría, normalmente, haberse reído y burlado de _esos_ míseros músculos, **[**Ella estaría mintiéndose a sí misma. obviamente**]** pero ella estaba un _poco _vulnerable hoy. Debido a que ella había visto como Natsu y Mirajane se besaron, lamieron, tocaron, y mordieron pasionalmente el uno al otro y _eso _ a ella le gustó. Ella se había excitado hasta el punto de un orgasmo solo para que Mirajane se detuviera a la mitad de la mejor parte. Decir que estaba frustrada sexualmente era un eufemismo. Al sentir el cuerpo perfecto de Natsu cubierto de sudor y todavía muy caliente desde cinco minutos antes, eso fue demasiado para ella. Sus ojos empezaron a dar vueltas mientras la sangre caía de su nariz e hizo extraños ruidos chirriantes y su nariz resoplaba. Lentamente cayó de rodillas mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Natsu. A medida que sus manos terminaban de viajar se desplomó al suelo mientras se reía tontamente y sus ojos se arremolinaban.

— Hey Natsu, creo que hiciste que Cana se hiciera pis. — decía Happy mientras volaba sobre Cana. — Happy, eso no es pis. — intervino Macao.

El público silbo al unísono mientras las mujeres, una vez más, estaban _´calientes y mojadas´._

— Um, Lissana creo que se te olvido que las pociones del maestro Bob e Ichiya también se mezclaron con las nuestras. — concluyo Levy.

— Levy-chan tiene razón. Mi poción y la del maestro Bob no contienen el mismo _´defecto´_ que sus pociones. Las nuestras funcionan independientemente de lo que está en el corazón de la persona que la haya tomado. —

— Oh. — dijo Lissana ligeramente avergonzada.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso, ustedes necesitan encontrar una forma de cancelar los efectos de las pociones. Está empezando a doler estar lejos de Mira y sé que ella también lo siente. —

— Si, por favor dense prisa. —

— Eso es raro. Tal vez es porque hay más de una poción. Eso debe haber intensificado la parte de la atracción de cada poción. Esto podría convertirse en un problema. — comentó Bob.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Mirajane preocupada.

— Porque el tiempo que ustedes dos estén separados más dolor van a sentir. Y mientras que tres de las pociones están destinadas a desaparecer después de cierta cantidad de tiempo, dos de ellas solo desaparecerán después de completar su objetivo. — contesto Bob.

— ¡Así es! La poción _Honest Love*_ solo desaparece después de que confiesas tus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que amas. Y la poción _Lusty Love*_ solo se detiene cuando la lujuria del afectado se cumple en su totalidad! — dijo Lucy.

— Y debido a que se mezclaron con las otras dos; ustedes deben explicar mejor los verdaderos efectos entre los afectados y como afectara a la lujuria con otros. Hay una buena probabilidad de que la magia del amor no se detendrá hasta que haya completado esas ´misiones´. — explico Levy.

— ¡Pero ellos no pueden!— exclamo Lissana entrando en pánico.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — pregunto Makarov.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la conclusión de sus hijas. Esas dos condiciones eran absolutas. Después de que completen sus ´misiones´, como Levy-chan les nombro, entonces los efectos de esas dos pociones deberán desaparecer y las otras pociones podrían desaparecer con el tiempo o desaparecer con las otras dos, depende de cuánto tiempo haya pasado. — complemento Ichiya.

— Bueno, eso es un problema. — agrego Jura Nekis.

— No me digas. — dijo sarcásticamente Laxus.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! — repitió nuevamente Lissana.

Mirajane notando el pánico de su hermana interrumpió. — Lissana tiene razón. Natsu y yo vamos a tener que lidiar con esto hasta que alguno de ustedes venga con un antídoto. —

— Pero eso es casi imposible. Olvidas el hecho de que hay cinco pociones mezcladas, todas son del mismo tipo. Tratar de distinguir entre ellas y desenredarlas, hara que se le nuble la mente a cualquiera. — explico Lucy.

— Ara, ¿Podrías repetirme eso? — solto esas palabras Mirajane acompañadas de una dulce sonrisa.

o.o.0.o.o

Otro viento frio soplo por toda la tierra.

— ¡Como usted mande señora! — es escucho por todo Fiore, aunque la mayoría no sabía porque había dicho eso.

o.o.0.o.o

— Bien. Creo que me iré a casa por ahora. Voy a comprobar todo en una hora. — dijo Mirajane aun sonriendo.

— Creo que debería alejarme de aquí por ahora. Odio decirlo, pero un viaje en tren alejaría mi mente de todo esto. — dijo Natsu tornándose verde de solo pensar en _viajar en tren_.

— Gracias Natsu. Aprecio lo duro que estás luchando. Yo te hare saber cuándo el antídoto esté listo. —

— Bien, gracias Mira. Trata de descansar un poco. Elfman, Lissana cuídenla. — Los mencionados asintieron y salieron del gremio junto con Mirajane.

— Natsu, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — le preguntó Happy algo preocupado por su amigo.

— No gracias, Happy. Ve con Mirajane y ayúdala a mantener su mente relajada, ¿de acuerdo? —

— Aye, Natsu. — dijo aun preocupado.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba Natsu por Mirajane considerando que él estaba dispuesto a ir en un viaje en tren solo para alejarse de ella. Se armaron de valor y determinación para el trabajo que estaba por venir.

o.o.0.o.o

_Una hora después, en la estación del tren_

— ¡Mierda! ¡No creo que pueda hacer esto! — exclamo un Natsu algo enfermo.

Bajó la vista hacia su mano temblorosa y supo que estaba en problemas. Podía oír el tren aproximándose, y sintió que su estómago se revolvía de nuevo. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y pensar en otro plan cuando sintió sus latidos y su cuerpo empezaban a doler. Era como si hubiera una cuerda atada a su corazón y estaba siendo arrastrado de vuelta hacia Mirajane. Natsu sabía que Mirajane estaba sintiendo lo mismo y se sentía frustrado por que no podía ayudarla. Él sabía que no había otra manera. Tenía que subir a ese tren. Pronto no sería capaz de controlarse e iría directamente por _´su amor´. _El tren paró en seco frente a él, y a regañadientes, puso su esperanza de que Mirajane fuera a estar bien.

— ¡Esto será una gilipollez! — grito un Natsu furioso.

o.o.0.o.o

_En el hogar de la familia Strauss._

Mirajane estaba acostada en la cama tratando, y en su defecto, de ignorar el dolor en su corazón. Sus hermanos la rodearon con expresiones tristes en sus rostros, sabiendo que su querida hermana estaba sola atravesando un dolor indescriptible. Ambos hermanos se sentían culpables por sus participación en este lio y rezaban para que el gremio tuviera el antídoto listo lo más antes posible.

o.o.0.o.o

_En la sala del gremio._

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo frenéticamente tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un antídoto.

— ¿Han regresado el maestro Bob e Ichiya con el antídoto de sus pociones? — dijo Levy.

— No. Ellos dijeron que estarían fuera por una hora y media. Solo ha pasado una hora. — le respondió Gajeel.

— Bueno, ¡Contacten con ellos y díganles que se den prisa! Estamos estancados hasta que ellos regresen con los antídotos. — ordeno Levy.

— Happy, tú y Charle deberían ir a hablar con Polyushka. Tal vez ella pueda ayudar. — les ordeno Lucy.

— ¡Aye! — contesto Happy mientras se encaminaba fuera del gremio.

— ¿A despertado Cana? — preguntó Erza.

— No, ella aún está fuera de combate. — contestó Macao.

— ¡Entonces llévenla a la enfermería! Ella solamente está ahí tirada. — continuó quejándose Erza sobre Cana, aunque secretamente deseaba haber tocado el nuevo cuerpo de Natsu.

o.o.0.o.o

_En el gremio. Cuatro horas más tarde. _

— ¡Mierda! Todavía estamos en ningún lugar. ¡Demonios! — exclamo Lucy frustrada.

— ¡Yo les dije que era imposible! — en igual estado se encontraba Levy.

— ¡No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco horas! Lissana dijo que Mirajane empezó a tener fiebre. Voy a ir, para ver si puedo ayudarla. — dijo Wendy mientras se dirigía a la salida del gremio. — Yo voy contigo. — dijo Charle a su amiga.

— ¡Ve si Polyushka va contigo! Sé que ella dijo que no se encarga de las pociones de amor, pero si Mira tiene fiebre entonces tal vez cambie de opinión. — sugirió Erza. — Está bien — respondieron Charle y Wendy.

o.o.0.o.o

_En el tren._

— Genial. Estoy al limite. Solo un viaje más… _(espasmo) _de nuevo y puedo bajar. — decía Natsu entre espasmos de dolor y nauseas. Decir que no estaba preocupado por Mirajane era una gran mentira.

o.o.0.o.o

_En el gremio. Cinco horas más tarde. _

— ¡Estoy agotada! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo Levy y Lucy.

— ¡Estamos jodidos! — fueron las palabras de Wakaba.

— ¡Estamos muertos! — fue lo único que pudo articular Makarov.

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron y Wendy, Charle, Polyushka, Lissana y Elfman (cargando a Mirajane) entrarón.

— ¿Qué paso? — pidió una respuesta Makarov.

— Su fiebre está peligrosamente alta. Necesitamos usar la enfermería. — le dijo Polyushka.

— Gray, por favor, ven con nosotros. — decía Lissana sumamente preocupada.

— ¡Muy bien! — dijo Gray quien extrañamente llevaba solo una toalla.

— ¿El antidoto está listo? — pregunto Elfman.

— Sin resultados. — dijo Gildarts desanimadamente. Elfman solo maldijo entre dientes.

— Tal vez debería dejar que Mira-nee y Natsu hagan lo que necesitan hacer. Si no Mira-nee se va a morir. — dijo Lissana empezando a sollozar. — Es demasiado tarde para eso. Mirajane no está en condiciones para hacer ejercicio por sí misma. Si lo hace, ella podría resultar seriamente dañada. — dio su diagnóstico médico Polyuska.

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer? — preguntó Lissana con desesperación.

o.o.0.o.o

_Una hora más tarde. _

Todos en el gremio se estaban dando de topes con la pared llenos de frustración. Algunos ya habían caído de estrés y la moral estaba cayendo rápidamente. Mientras todos estaban por abandonar la idea del antídoto y sugerir que Natsu y Mirajane completaran la misión de _´Honest Love´ _**[**solo para ver que sucedía**]. **Un Natsu tambaleándose, cruzo la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está Mira? — preguntó Natsu temblando de dolor.

Todo mundo pensó que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción y se movieron a bloquear su camino.

— Natsu, sé que la poción es fuerte, pero tienes que resistir. Si haces algo con Mirajane mientras ella está enferma puedes herirla y nunca te lo perdonarías. — dijo Lucy tratando de hacer conciencia en Natsu.

Natsu, sin esperar más tiempo, saltó por encima de la multitud. Nadie pensó que tuviese la suficiente fuerza o energía para hacer algo como eso. El shock que causo Natsu abrió una apertura y corrió directamente hacia la enfermería. Todos corrieron tras de él incapaces de detenerlo. Él atravesó la enfermería y Elfman se paró entre él y su hermana quien estaba inconsciente en la cama.

— No puedo dejarte estar cerca de ella. ¡Si tengo que herirte lo hare! — dijo Elfman con determinación.

Natsu corrió directamente contra Elfman, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de velocidad de un tipo que apenas podía estar de pie, y lo tiró a la esquina. Antes de que Natsu llegara a la cama, los demás aparecieron para tratar de detenerlo. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos llegara, Natsu se detuvo en seco. Observó a Mirajane mientras ella tenía dificultades para respirar. Lentamente extendió su mano para sentir su frente. Mientras lo hacía, los demás notaron que su mano empezaba a temblar frenéticamente mientras se acercaba a Mirajane. A medida que su mano tocaba la frente de Mirajane; empezó a temblar. Para luego atraerla hacia él y abrazarla suavemente; sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Todos se detuvieron y miraron en estado de _shock. _

— Natsu, ¿Por qué te apresuraste hasta aquí para estar cerca de mi hermana? — dijo Lissana quien ya había salido del shock anterior.

— Pude sentir cuan enferma esta ella. Es porque estoy lejos de ella. Así que mientras este con ella, abrazándola, tal vez ella mejore. — fue su respuesta sincera.

— Así que no viniste hasta aquí para… ya sabes. — cuestiono el mago de hielo. — NO. —

— ¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso no te es más difícil mantener el control cuando estas cerca de ella? — se apresuró a preguntar Ultear.

— Si, asi es. —

— Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes simplemente sentarte y abrazarla? Mírate, ni siquiera tienes fiebre. —

— Yo no entiendo que son las fiebres. Y además, si es por Mirajane, puedo lidiar con este inmenso dolor fácilmente. Después de todo ella es mi amiga. —

Todos se quedaron mirando a Natsu, sorprendidos una vez más, por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

— Eso me parece una buena idea. Mientras estén juntos la fiebre de Mirajane debe bajar. Eso debería comprarnos un poco de tiempo para darnos otra oportunidad antes de que nos demos por vencido. — las palabras de Wendy levantaron el ánimo.

o.o.0.o.o

_A la mañana siguiente._

Natsu estaba dormido sosteniendo a Mirajane mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Mirajane abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que, hasta hace unos segundos, estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Natsu. Ella estaba por saltar fuera de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que la fiebre se había ido. Se puso de pie y en silencio agradeció a Natsu por ayudarla. Mientras ella lo miraba sintió la seguridad de que él estaba allí para mantenerla a salvo. Nunca antes había sentido esto y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Al principio pensó que eran los efectos de las pociones pero mientras seguía mirando el rostro durmiente de Natsu; ella supo que había algo fuera de la poción de amor, que estaba tirando de las cadenas de su corazón. Ella se inclinó para darle un beso antes de darse cuenta de lo difícil que debe haber sido para Natsu abrazarla toda la noche y controlarse a sí mismo. Sonrió y decidió darle un beso en la mejilla. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Natsu se despertara para ver a Mirajane observándolo.

— Buen día Mira. ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunto Natsu, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Sip, gracias a ti. Gracias por todo. —

— No hay problema. Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Quieres bajar las escaleras e ir a comer el desayuno? — dijo un sonriente Natsu.

— Eso suena delicioso. —

Mientras Natsu bajaba las escaleras, cargando a Mirajane, todos se les quedaban viendo.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana y comieron sus desayunos tomados de la mano. Algunas de las mujeres en la sala del gremio empezaron a charlar sobre la linda pareja y secretamente comenzaron a apostar por ellos. Como Natsu y Mirajane terminaron de desayunar; Levy, Lucy, Lissana, el maestro Bob, Ichiya y Makarov llegaron y se sentaron.

— ¿Cómo se sienten chicos? — inició la conversación Lucy.

— Mucho mejor. — contesto Natsu.

— Estoy bien. — dijo Natsu.

— Eso es bueno. — dijo la blonda.

— Tenemos algunas buenas noticias. Estamos a mitad de camino haciendo el antídoto y creemos que estará para el final del día, o tal vez antes. — dijo Levy.

— Es bueno escuchar eso, pero si Mira empeora de nuevo, el final del día puede estar muy lejos. —

— Hemos discutido esto y hemos llegado a una decisión. — hablo Makarov.

Mirajane noto que Lissana estaba cruzando los brazos.

— Creemos que ustedes dos deberían decirnos como se sienten acerca de la otra persona. Esto debería levantar parte de la magia y hacer que los dos se sientan mejor. Al principio, algunos de nosotros estábamos en contra pero considerando cuan mal la pasaron la noche anterior, llegamos a la conclusión de que esto es el mejor curso de acción. — agrego el anciano.

— Esto debería ayudar a reducir el dolor si la magia se vuelve a salir de control. — dijo Ichiya.

— Les sugerimos que vayan al departamento de Erza, ella lo ofreció. Esta cerca y es privado. Tomen su tiempo charlando entre ustedes, y sáquenlo todo. — dijo Master Bob con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Todavía creo que no es seguro. ¡Qué pasa si lo hacen! — intervino la menor de los Strauss.

— Si Natsu siquiera se quita la camisa en mi apartamento, le voy a castrar. — dijo Erza acompañada de una aura roja, con el cabello levitando y un rostro sombrío. Todos los hombres se agarraron la entrepierna y temblaron. Natsu solo rio nerviosamente.

— Lissana ya hablamos de esto, ellos no se pueden expresar sinceramente el uno al otro si estamos todos observándolos. Y han demostrado que tienen la suficiente fuerza para mantener las manos fuera entre ellos. — regaño Makarov a Lissana. — Está bien. — acepto no muy contenta.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto Mira? Porque si no, entonces está bien. — dijo Natsu.

— No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé que decir. ¿Qué piensas Natsu? —

— Bueno, si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor entonces creo que es una buena idea. —

— Sip, quiero que te sientas mejor. Sé que también estás sufriendo. Simplemente no quieres mostrarlo… Así que vayamos. —

Natsu tomo a Mirajane al estilo nupcial y se dirigió a la puerta. — ¿Todavía no puedes caminar Mira? — pregunto Cana con una pisca de maldad.

Natsu y Mirajane la miraron, y luego se vieron el uno al otro y pensaron en ello. Natsu entonces bajo a Mirajane. — Nunca había pensado en eso. — dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían y se frotaban la parte trasera de la cabeza.

— ¡QUÉ! — exclamaron los demás miembros detrás de cámaras.

— Pervertidos. — dijo Erza con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

— Vayan a un cuarto. — Gray tan oportuno como siempre.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Deja de tratar de tocar a mi hermana! — chilló Lissana.

— Creo que la estupidez de Natsu está contagiándote Mira. — volvió a decir Cana con ese toque de malicia. Mirajane solamente comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta ayer, Cana? — dijo Natsu ya irritado de que se metan con él. Cana dio la vuelta y se sonrojó mientras Natsu se reía malvadamente en sus adentros.

— Deberíamos irnos. Estaremos de vuelta pronto. — dijo Mirajane.

— Será mejor. Fairy Hills está a cinco minutos. Si te vas por más de una hora, iré hacia allá **[**Su voz se volvió sombría.**] **yvoy a golpearte Natsu, como nunca lo he hecho antes — dijo Erza. 

— ¡Volveremos en treinta minutos! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! — dijo Natsu con una voz que denotaba miedo.

o.o.0.o.o

_Diez minutos después en Fairy Hills. _

Mirajane y Natsu estaban sentados tranquilamente en el apartamento de Erza tratando de pensar en algo que decir para romper ese incomodo silencio. Ambos tenían un rubor de locos y el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Ellos se miraron y sus ojos se encontraron por medio segundo antes de que ambos miraran hacia el suelo mientras sus corazones intentaban con entusiasmo salir de sus pechos. Otros diez minutos más pasaron de esta manera; hasta que Mirajane trató de iniciar la conversación.

— Así que se supone que debemos discutir _¿Cómo nos sentimos el uno por el otro? _—

— Sí, supongo que sí. —

— ¿Qué pasa si no sabemos cómo nos sentimos? —

— Entonces creo que se supone que debemos saber lo que sentimos el uno del otro. —

— Bueno, ¿Sabes lo que sientes por mí? —

Natsu se quedó en silencio.

— Porque yo no creo que pueda decirte lo que siento por ti Natsu. Has sido siempre una parte vital del gremio y has dado y soportado tanto para protegerlo. Y siempre has sido un buen amigo para mí y mi familia. Pero, debido a que Lissana siempre te ha amado, trate de ignorar y suprimir mis sentimientos por ti. Nunca quise que ella pensara que yo estaba tratando de interponerme en su camino así que trate de ignorarte cada vez que podía. Incluso cuando ella se fue, yo no quería traicionarla. Nunca he sido honesta conmigo misma acerca de ti. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a empezar ahora? — al fin, se deshago Mirajane; mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos. Natsu miro a Mirajane y se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

o.o.0.o.o

_Cinco minutos antes en el gremio de Fairy Tail._

— Hey Erza, ¿Tienes una _lacrima_ de comunicación en tu sala de estar? — pregunto Lissana.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? —

— Oh, no es nada. —

Entonces Lissana corrió a la parte trasera del gremio y empezó a hurgar en un armario. Unos segundos después, ella salió con una lacrima de comunicación en sus manos.

— ¡Maldita sea LISSANA! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ellos necesitan privacidad? — dijo Makarov.

— Tendrán privacidad. Nunca sabrán que yo escuchaba. Además abuelo, ¿No quieres saber lo que dicen? **_[_**_Sonrisa malvada**]**_¿Y si empiezan a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad? Necesitamos escucharlos en caso de que tengamos que intervenir. — con esas palabras Makarov se estremeció.

— Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… Bien, enciéndelo Lissana. — dijo Makarov mientras la sangre empezaba a gotearle por la nariz.

Cuando Lissana encendió la lacrima; todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el silencio. **[**Como llegaron los demás quien sabe**]**

— ¿Funciona esta cosa? — pregunto Lissana con duda por el silencio de la pareja.

— Tal vez aún no han llegado. — dijo Lucy.

— No hay manera de que no hayan llegado aún. — dijo Erza.

De repente oyeron la voz de Mirajane en la lácrima de comunicación.

— Así que se supone que debemos discutir… —

o.o.0.o.o

_De vuelta al apartamento de Erza._

— Te amo Mirajane. —

o.o.0.o.o

_En el gremio. _

— ¡QUEEEEEEE! —

o.o.0.o.o

_De regreso con la pareja._

Mirajane se quedó sin habla. Estaba tan impresionada por lo que Natsu dijo, que ni siquiera podía moverse.

— Pero entiendo cómo te sientes. Nunca considere que tipo de amor era. Te conozco desde que era un niño en el gremio y, tienes razón, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero todavía no trataba de entender lo que sentía por ti… —

o.o.0.o.o

Todos los que estaban alrededor de un kilómetro del gremio escucharon — TIENES QUE DECIR ESO ANTES DE DECIRLE QUE LA AMAS, ¡ESTUPIDO! — y se rieron de su payasada.

— Gracias Dios. — suspiro de alivio Lissana.

o.o.0.o.o

Mirajane se sentó en silencio con la boca entreabierta mientras el hombre frente a ella hablaba de su tranquilidad.

— Tú y yo siempre hemos estado conectados. Antes, fue a causa de Lissana. Después de que ella se fue, fue a causa de la promesa que hicimos. Y ahora es porque nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Si tu murieras… tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ser. Siento lo mismo por todos mis amigos/familiares… pero tú eres especial. Tú siempre has apoyado a nuestro gremio de maneras que todos nosotros damos por sentado todos los días y si alguien alguna vez te ha hecho daño **[**Con cara solemne**] **yo los mataría. Incluso si eso significa que tenga que abandonar el gremio, lo mataría sin vacilar. — Con esas últimas palabras Mirajane se le quedo viendo en estado de shock. Natsu continuó — Desde que este lío de las pociones comenzó, he estado pensando en ti y en mí. Para mi es difícil no considerar todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. Y en el último día y medio he descubierto algo así… yo te amo románticamente; yo te amo más que cualquier otro hombre jamás podría hacerlo. Yo te habría de amar cada día de mi vida, y daría todo lo que tenga para hacerte feliz **[**Pausa larga**] **Me di cuenta de algo más también, tu mereces más. Mereces un hombre que pueda hacerte sonreír todos los días por el resto de tu vida; mereces alguien que pueda darte todo lo que siempre quisiste. Alguien que pueda hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. Mereces alguien que yo no puedo igualar. Yo haría que te preocuparas todos los días por el resto de tu vida debido a que soy imprudente y testarudo. Yo te avergonzaría de por vida porque soy tan tonto e infantil. Te pondría en peligro cada vez que luché una nueva guerra o haga un nuevo enemigo. Y lo peor de todo, te haría llorar cada vez que me veas herido. Y, Mirajane, yo no quiero volver a verte llorar. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que piensa que no te merezco por ser _yo_. No soy tan inseguro. Pero incluso yo sé que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Porque sé lo que eres. Si se me permitiera amarte; te amaría más que nadie jamás podría. Pero no se me permite amarte. Tu eres demasiado preciosa a una persona que yo quiero. — finalizó Natsu, sintiendo alivio y nervios por lo que había dicho.

Mirajane comenzó a llorar al escuchar cómo se sentía Natsu y sintió su corazón rompiéndose por dentro. Debido a dos razones: La primera era que sentía que estaba traicionando a Lissana y la segunda; Se sentía así porque sabía que en ese momento amaba a Natsu.

— Aun así, Mirajane, yo te amo. —

o.o.0.o.o

_En el gremio._

Todos tenían que alejarse de la lácrima y limpiarse las lágrimas. Se sorprendieron de lo que Natsu estaba diciendo y no pudieron evitar respetarlo por haber oído su _´confesión´_ a Mirajane, incluso Gray. Todos supieron que él estaba hablando desde su corazón y no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas por su sinceridad. Lissana sintió que su corazón se rompía justo como el de su hermana. Ella sabía que Natsu no la culpaba por interponerse en su amor por su hermana pero no sentía la menor culpa por eso. También se sentía culpable ya que su hermana tuvo que mantenerse tan lejos de Natsu por su culpa. Incluso se sintió triste porque sabía que si Natsu podía decir tales cosas a Mirajane; era porque en el fondo él la amaba. Y Lissana también sabía que su hermana amaba a Natsu, no hay manera de que no lo amara después de lo que había dicho. Lissana sentía un vacío por dentro. Ella estaba paralizada y sus lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Lucy la vio y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Lucy sabía que Lissana necesitaba a una amiga en este momento y ella tenía la intención de ser esa amiga aunque tuviera que ir al infierno y de vuelta.

o.o.0.o.o

_De regreso con la pareja._

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Mirajane.

— ¿Porque _qué_? —

— ¿Por qué te sientes de esa manera acerca de mí? ¿Cómo te sientes de esa manera? Te acabo de decir que yo te evite. Y sin embargo… ¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto? — pregunto Mira mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

— Mira, tú no eres alguien que no sabe lo que vales. Todos los de Fairy Tail te aman. Demonios, todos los de Fiore te aman. Si un hombre alguna vez se te acerca; yo o cualquier otra persona en este país le gustaría acosarlo hasta que supiéramos si fuera digno de ti. Y si él no es; le sacaríamos la mierda ´_amorosamente´_. —

— Inclusos si eso es cierto, dudo que alguien pueda decirme lo que acabas de decir. Nadie, exceptuando a Lissana y Elfman, me ha querido tanto hasta el punto de dejar el orgullo de lado y honestamente decirme cómo se siente. Como puedes cuidar tanto de mí y luego decir que merezco más que tú. Como puedes amarme tanto y luego negarme ese amor. Eso no es justo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que merezco alguien mejor que tú? No hay nadie mejor. No se me permitiría amarte, pero aun así, te amo. Te amo tanto, que mi corazón se rompe cada vez que te veo. ¿Y tú negaras mi amor por ti? ¿Por qué? Eso no es justo. Incluso si no puedo amarte, es injusto. Si se me permitiera amarte, quiero luchar por ese amor todos los días de mi vida. Si fuera así, estaría a tu lado en contra de cualquiera lo bastante estúpido para venir contra nosotros. Si se me permitiera amarte, viviría el resto de mis días en felicidad. Si se me permitiera amarte, quiero amarte sin fin. Si sólo se me permitiera amarte Natsu, yo nunca te dejaría ir. — dijo Mirajane mientras sendas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mientras Mirajane empezaba a bajar la cabeza y la copa de su cara. Natsu se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. No podía dejarla ir y por eso la abrazó mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

— Está bien Mira. Vamos a estar bien. Lo siento, si alguna vez hubiera tratado de entender cómo te sientes debido a tu hermana, estaríamos teniendo una conversación diferente en este momento. Es mi culpa que te sientas de esta manera. Lo siento; la verdad es que siento relativamente lo mismo por ella. — Mirajane lo miro a los ojos mientras él seguía hablando. — No sé qué clase de amor siento por ella. Pero, si sé que ella es el tipo de persona que podría amar. Y si ella alguna vez ama a alguien más, me pasare por el infierno para asegurarme de que sea el tipo que ella merezca. Lo sé porque yo no fui honesto con ella y conmigo mismo; he hecho daño a ambos profundamente. Tu tenías razón. No es justo para mí decir que te amo pero no me permitirme amarte. Lamento haberte hecho llorar. —

Mirajane mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas respondió — Está bien. Eso sí, no digas algo estúpido como eso de nuevo. —

— De acuerdo. — contestó mientras sonreía cálidamente.

— Y no te eches la culpa por todo. Lissana y yo podemos manejar la situación mejor. Podemos estar en una situación difícil, sin embargo nos queremos la una a la otra. Así que no más diciendo no podemos amarnos, solo para evitar la situación, y no más para protegernos. Si nos gusta alguien, tenemos que simplemente decirlo. No voy a traicionar a mi hermana pero tampoco me voy a mentir a mí misma o evitarte. ¿De acuerdo? —

— Sí. —

— Bien. Gracias por ser honesto Natsu. —

— Es por eso que estamos aquí. — dijo Natsu con su firme sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. Entonces ¿Dónde quieres tener sexo? ¿Aquí o en la cama de Erza? — dijo Mirajane sonriendo sensualmente. — ¿Ummm? — dijo un Natsu confundido.

* * *

Notas de traductor: Que tal. ¿Les gusto? ¿Con ansias de más? En fin, tendrán que esperar a que empiece a traducir el siguiente capítulo, el cuál es el más extenso. Empecemos con las aclaraciones, los reviews, y las gracias por haber leído el fic.

_Honest Love:_ Amor Honesto

_Lusty Love:_ Amor Lujurioso.

_FlutterRage: _Gracias por leer el fic. Bueno si hay o no hay NaLi, eso solo depende del autor original. La trama del futuro solo pertenece al cerebro de _blindmanchavez. _Igual espero lo sigas leyendo.

_Tengu19: _Sip, lo sé, es una pena que se hayan detenido, pero eso le da más consistencia a la trama y más emoción. Como dicen, el pasar del tiempo hace al vino más delicioso.

_Rey96: _Que te puedo decir, sip todos son un montón de pervertidos. XD pero eso hace único al gremio de FT.

_Guest: _Bien, tu pregunta es demasiado difícil de contestar, ya que yo, lo que hago es traducir sobre la marcha. Con eso me refiero a que, mientras voy leyendo también lo traduzco. En realidad me gustaría que algo así sucediera.

_Erendir: _Bien, como conteste antes, no me pertenece la trama del fic, asi que no sé que vendrá en el futuro. Pero en mi opinión, pues si hubiera algo así, sería un gusto traducirlo y le daría un poco de picante a la situación.

_De nuevo gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡__Bye bye! _


	5. Chapter 5: ¡AAHH!

_Konnichiwa minna-san_

_Hajimeruso_

Renuncia de derechos: Como ya saben la trama, historia, y personajes NO me pertenecen. La historia es ingenio de _blindmanchavez _y los personajes de _Fairy Tail _son de _Hiro Mashima-dono. _

TITULO ORIGINAL: Love Drunk

CAPITULO No. 5: AHH

— Diálogos —

_"Pensamientos"_

**[**Notas de autor; Aclaraciones o cualquier cosa.**]**

**PALABRAS DE _blindmanchavez_:¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora en subir pero este capítulo es del tipo largoooo… Además, estaba teniendo un bloqueo de escritor y conflictividad _en como este capítulo debería ir_ así que háganme saber que piensan. Puede ser que sea un poco más _de mierda _que lo usual. Aun así, ¡Espero que os guste! Ah, y les advierto hay dos Lemonadas muy cerca el uno del otro en este capítulo. Pero ya los marqué en caso de que no los quieran leer. Voy a hablar con ustedes un poco más al final de capítulo, pero por ahora: ¡LEAN! ¡COMENTEN! ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

o.o.0.o.o

DESDE DONDE LO DEJAMOS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

Natsu miró a la mujer frente a él mientras su mente comenzó a descomponerse. Se quedó inmóvil, estupefacto, tratando de averiguar donde la realidad se separó del resto del mundo. Y Mirajane se quedó allí en silencio, sonriendo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Como él no pudo hallar algo semejante a una respuesta, volvió a mirar a Mirajane, confundido. Ella empezó a acercársele mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Natsu empezó a sudar balas mientras inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás. Mientras ella se detenía, a escasos centímetros de él, ella lo miró a los ojos y señalo a un lado de ella. Natsu movió la cabeza en dirección a donde Mirajane señalo y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Era la habitación de Erza. Natsu sintió que sus facultades mentales se escabullían y no podía dejar de mirar a la audaz mujer. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Señalo nuevamente en la dirección de la cama, pero esta vez, extendió todo su brazo para especificar la dirección. Natsu siguió su dedo y se dio cuenta de que estaba señalando una tenue luz que brilla bajo la puerta de un armario. Mirajane se acercó a Natsu y le susurró al oído.

— Es la lácrima de comunicación de Erza. Creo que el gremio nos está espiando. — dijo Mirajane sin dejar de sonreír. En eso, Natsu comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Mirajane. Ella les estaba jugando una broma.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? — dijo sonriendo con picardía. — No quiero presionarte. — agrego riéndose un poco más.

— Por supuesto, Natsu, apenas puedo contenerme. — dijo riendo en silencio.

— Yo siento lo mismo. Si te parece bien, creo que deberíamos permanecer aquí. Hay más espacio. — dijo Natsu tratando de usar su voz sexy.

— Bueno, vamos a empezar en la silla del amor de Erza. A ella le encanta esa cosa y se sienta allí en todos los días. —

— ¡Buena idea! — dijo Natsu contento.

— ¡Ohhh Natsu, hazme sentir bien de nuevo! ¡Dame todo de ti y mucho más! — agrego Mirajane sonriendo con voz sensual.

— Mirajane, no puedo esperar más. ¡Tengo que tenerte en este momento! — dijo Natsu mientras trataba de controlar su propia risa.

Luego procedieron a hacer ruidos de gemidos y gruñidos mientras saltaban en los muebles.** [**Recordad que ellos están en la sala.**]**

o.o.0.o.o

_Mientras tanto, de regreso al gremio._

— Lissana, súbele el volumen. — dijo un Makarov sangrando de la nariz, con un sonrojo mientras se caía de la silla.

— ¡Esa es mi hermana, BASTARDO! — contesto la albina al propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara al anciano. — ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! — Agrego — Tengo que detenerlos. — se dijo a sí misma.

— No… — decía Cana con nerviosismo. — mmm — se escuchó mientras tenía sus manos entre sus muslos — ¡Todavía… no… Lissana!— dijo sin aliento totalmente ruborizada.

— ¡CANA! ¡CONTROLATE! — grito Lucy avergonzada y enojada de la situación de Cana.

Un Laxus notando el estado de Cana se acercó a ella y ofreció — ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —

— ¡SOLAMENTE NATSU! — dijo Cana mientras pateaba a Laxus en la cara.

— Quita ¡TUS JODIDAS MANOS DE MI HIJA! Ella está muy vulnerable en este momento. — decía Gildarts a Laxus mientras este último era levantado unos centímetros del suelo.

— Bueno, yo solo decía. —

— ¿Dónde está Erza? — dijo con toda la calma del mundo Happy.

De repente todo el mundo escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la lácrima.

**[**_A través de la lácrima_**]**

— ¡Erza! ¡ESPERA! SOLO ES UNA BRO… —

_¡CRASH! ¡PUM! ¡AY! ¡DIOS! ¡SALVAME!_

— ¡NATSU CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA Y TENER SEXO! ¡SIN MI!… Qu-quiero decir… ¡CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO! —

— Lo siento Natsu. — dijo Mirajane quien no podía parar de reir.

— TE DIJE, SI TU TRATAS CUALQUIER COSA. TE GOLPEARE COMO NUNCA ANTES. ¡PREPARATE NATSU! — dijo Erza echando humo.

— ¡Fue… un… mal… en…ten… di… do! ¡Oh… bien… que… va… lió… la… pe… na! — dijo Natsu mientras era golpeado hasta quedar una mancha roja. Erza al oír lo último dicho por Natsu, le dio una patada entre la entrepierna con tanta fuerza que voló y se incrustó en el techo.

o.o.0.o.o

_Tres horas después en el gremio._

— Él debería estar bien. Wendy está terminando de atenderlo. Deberían salir en un par de minutos. — dijo Polyushka mientras salía de la enfermería.

— Gracias. Estamos en deuda contigo. — dijo Makarov aun con un poco de sangre seca en la nariz. Polyushka procedió a dejar el gremio quejándose de idiotas y como ellos acudían en rebaño a Fairy Tail.

Wendy y Natsu salieron de la enfermería después de unos minutos y se dirigieron hacia el barra.

— Lo siento Natsu, tomará un poco más de tiempo para que el medicamento para el dolor funcione. Hasta entonces por favor trata de soportar la silla de ruedas — dijo Wendy.

— Gracias Wendy. Y no te disculpes. No ha sido la única quien me ha pateado tan fuerte en las pelotas que incluso después de haber sido curado todavía no pueda soportar el dolor — decía Natsu con un poco de mal humor mientras miraba a cierta cabeza pelirroja.

Gray comenzó a reír incontrolablemente. **[**Nota de autor:Tanto que se orinó un poco.**]**

— Está bien. — dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Erza se acercó a la barra, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

— Lo siento Natsu. No sabía que era una broma. Pero no deberías estar haciendo bromas como esas en primer lugar —

— Tú no deberías haber estado escuchando a escondidas una ¡CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA! — dijo Natsu con enojo.

Todos, incluyendo a Erza, voltearon la vista hacia otro lado avergonzados.

— Natsu tiene razón. Eso no fue agradable chicos. De todos modos, ¿De quién fue la idea? — interrogo Mirajane.

— Fue de Lissana pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella mientras tenían un mirada pervertida en el rostro — acuso Happy mientras se reía gatunamente.

— ¡CALLATE! ¡MALDITO GATO! — todos exclamaron mientras intentaban agarrar al gato.

— ¿Cuánto escucharon? — pregunto Mirajane mirando hacia Lissana algo preocupara por ella. — Todo. — dijo Lucy tristemente, sentada junto a Lissana. La sangre abandonó el rostro de Mirajane en un instante.

…

— Necesitamos mantener un ojo en ustedes en caso de que empiecen de nuevo. — dijo Makarov sacando el pecho.

— Si… El viejo pervertido solo quiere agarrar a los dos en el acto de nuevo. — opino Gray. — ¡CALLATE MOCOSO! — se escuchó de parte de Makarov mientras estampaba a Gray en el piso.

…

Mirajana se habia encaminando a la mesa de Lucy y Lissana mientras el gremio comenzaba a pelear. Se sentó en la mesa, preocupada por su hermana.

— Lo sé Mira-nee _sniff _Entiendo. Pero no me voy a rendir. Tu eres mi rival ahora. Que gane la mejor mujer. — dijo Lissana sollozando; pero aun así determinada a ganar.

— Bien Lissana. Pero yo no voy a renunciar. Y, gane quien gane, todavía somos hermanas. Eso nunca va a cambiar — decía Mirajane sonriendo tristemente. Al final las dos empezaron a llorar levemente.

— De acuerdo. Te amo Mira-nee —

— Yo también te amo Lissana —

Las tres chicas estaban llorando mientras Mirajane y Lissana se abrazaban fraternalmente. Natsu se abrió paso a través de la pelea que se empezaba a calmar.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunto nerviosamente el pelirrosa. Todas ellas asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían y lloraban al mismo tiempo.

Levy llego y se sentó junto a ellas, mientras las demás se limpiaban los rastros de lágrimas.

— Entonces ¿Cómo se sienten los dos después de la ´confesión´? — pregunto la amante de los libros.

— De hecho, me siento un poco mejor. — decía la albina sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo también. — dijo Natsu tomando asiento junto a ellas.

— ¡Entonces debe haber funcionado! — exclamo Lucy con alegría.

El maestro Bob quien había estado pendiente de la pareja se acercó y compartió sus pensamientos — Bueno, hay que asegurarnos. Encontré este aparato en mi cuarto de mezclas **[**Una habitación donde el Maestro Bob mezcla y crea pociones.**] **junto a la estantería con todos mis antídotos. Mide la cantidad de poción que aún sigue activa en el cuerpo. Tomé sus medidas antes de salir usando la muestra de sangre que ustedes dos dieron. Asi que ahora podemos determinar si su pequeña charla funcionó. —

— ¡Genial! — la albina no esperaba un escaparate como este. Pero esperaba que funcionara.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — algo que al pelirrosa le costaba controlar era la impaciencia.

— Esta bien, vamos a ver aquí. Primero hago esto… Entonces deberia hacer esto… Ahora necesito hacer esto… Y esto debería decirme que… ¡Ah Ja! ¡Aquí esta! —

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? — pregunto Natsu desesperado del silencio.

— Parece que la cantidad de poción aún activa en tu cuerpo y el de Mirajane ha bajado. —

— ¡Así que funciono! —

— Sí lo hizo. ¡Esas son buenas noticias! — dijo Bob.

— Sí. Entonces, ¿Cómo va el antídoto? — pregunto Natsu, con esperanza de que la situación termine.

— Ya casi hemos terminado. Solo tenemos que mezclar al ritmo adecuado. Ichiya está haciendo eso ahora. Deberia estar listo en unos diez minutos. — contesto Levy.

— ¡ASOMBROSO! Creo que el medicamento para el dolor ya está haciendo efecto. Esto perfila para ser un buen día. —

_Treinta minutos después._

— Siento haber tardado un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensábamos. — se disculpó Ichiya.

— Eso está bien, siempre y cuando esté listo. — la peliblanca estaba al pendiente del antídoto. — Aquí está. — dijo Bob con unos vasos en sus manos.

— Mira, creo que debo ser el primero en beber y probar que tal me va. —

— ¿Estás seguro Natsu? Yo no quiero que te enfermes. —

— Estaré bien. Mi estómago está hecho para esto. — sonrió Natsu tranquilizando a Mirajane.

— Lo dice un tipo que no puede ver a un caballo sin vomitar. — molesto Gajeel. — ¿No eres tú de la misma manera? — dijo con inocencia Pantherlily.

Natsu tomó uno de los vasos frente a él y se lo bebió de un trago. Se sentó por un momento antes de que las luces parpadeantes comenzaran a rodearlo. Mientras sentía que la magia del amor dejaba su cuerpo y se sintió aliviado al ver que estaba en una pieza.

— Esta bien Mira, tu turno. —

Mirajane tomó la copa en sus manos y lentamente se bebió el antídoto. Después de que unos segundos pasaran empezó a brillar como Natsu. Cuando termino sonrió brillantemente.

— ¿Todo se ha ido? — pregunto Levy.

— Creo que sí. —

— Traten de tomarse las manos. — sugirió Lucy para probar el resultado del antídoto. Natsu y Mirajane obedecieron y se acercaron para tomarse las manos. A medida que sus piel hacían contacto sintieron una sensación familiar en lo profundo de sus corazones.

— Mierda. Todavía está ahí. — articulo Natsu. — ¿Todo? — pregunto Bob.

— Es menos intenso, pero aun esta. — El maestro Bob procedió a usar de nuevo su aparato de medición. — Déjame ver. — Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta. Segundos después — Esto es lo que me temía. —

— ¿Qué está mal Bob? — pregunto Makarov a su colega. Bob tomo un profundo respiro y aclaro las dudas — El antídoto no funciona en la poción _Lusty Love. _La única manera de que se detenga es que Natsu y Mirajane… bueno ya sabes. —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Mirajane notándose su angustia.

— Es una poción extraña. No solo afecta el corazón, afecta los sentidos también. Nosotros simplemente no tenemos una manera de hacer un antídoto sin primero saber cómo se hizo la pocima. Y no hemos sido capaces de encontrar un registro completo de la misma. Y todo lo que sabemos acerca de la misma es todo lo que decía en el paquete de la pócima, y eso no es suficiente. — enumero las razones Bob.

— Pero tiene que haber una manera. — decía Mirajane implorando por dentro que hubiera una forma de terminar su calvario.

— Me gustaría que hubiera. Pero incluso si tuviéramos que encontrar un poco más de información, que aún no tenemos, todavía estaríamos en ningún lugar sin la receta completa de esta poción. Y, teniendo en cuenta que aún no hemos encontrado dicha receta, probablemente tendríamos una mejor oportunidad si experimentamos, cosa que ya hicimos— concluyo Bob.

A medida que la conversación continuaba, nadie se dio cuenta de que Natsu se alejó. Se dirigió directamente a Lissana y le pidió que salieran del gremio. Ella aceptó distraídamente.

— Lissana, tenemos que hablar acerca de tu hermana. —

— Yo ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que haz lo que quieras. — Lissana dio por terminado la conversación y dio la vuelta de regreso al gremio. — ¡Lissana! — exclamo Natsu enojado.

Lissana dejo de caminar al escuchar que Natsu le había gritado.

— Necesitamos hablar de tu hermana. — dijo ya más calmado. Ella solo se dio la vuelta lentamente, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo. Miro a Natsu quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; respiro hondo y dijo:

— ¡DEJAME SOLA, YA! —

Lissana empezó a dar la vuelta de regreso, pero sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a darle una cachetada a Natsu, pero en su lugar fue abrazada fuertemente.

— Lo siento Lissana. No puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar en este momento y me odio por ello. Pero Mirajane está sufriendo y ella solamente va a empeorar. Se que has oído, cuando hable con ella antes, así que sabes que si pudiera; me gustaría volver en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, ¡pero no puedo! Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Sé que en este momento estás sufriendo pero también sufre Mirajane. Tengo que levantar el hechizo antes de que salga más lastimada. Pero sé que, al hacer eso, te estoy lastimando aún más. Lo siento, pero por favor Lissana, no culpes a Mirajane. Es mi culpa que nunca te dijera como me sentía. Eso está en mí. Pero Mirajane no ha hecho nada malo. Ella es una víctima. Y tú también. Por favor Lissana, entiendo si me odias, pero no pienses mal de tu hermana. Te prometo que una vez que este hecho y Mirajane este mejor. Me iré. Te lo prometo, así que por favor llévate bien con tu hermana. Te juro que no dejare que nada malo le pase. — todo eso Natsu lo dijo llorando amargamente, debido a que le dolía haber causado tanto mal entre las hermanas Strauss.

Lissana al haber escuchado a Natsu se rompió en los brazos de él — Yo no te odio Natsu. Yo no puedo odiarte. Lo mismo ocurre con mi hermana. Los amos tanto y sé que ustedes dos tienen que hacer eso. Pero me duele. Cada vez que pienso en ello se me rompe el corazón. Siento un vacío por dentro. Pero, aun así, nunca podría odiarte. Sé que no es culpa tuya y sé que todo esto empezó como un accidente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo Natsu. Amo a mi hermana también. Y sé que ella necesita tu ayuda en este momento. Así que, por ahora, ayuda a Mira-nee. Después lo resolveremos. De acuerdo. —

— Muy bien Lissana. Gracias por comprenderme. —

Se limpiaron las lágrimas y volvieron al gremio. Mirajane los vio venir y siento que su corazón se hundía hasta su estómago. Como Lissana se sento al lado de Lucy pudo observar como Natsu se acercaba a su hermana. Mientras Natsu se acercaba; todo la sala del gremio comenzó a zumbar con las teorías de ´Natsu, cómo vas a preguntarle a ella´: Iria directamente con ella y preguntaría que tuviera sexo con él; Iba a estar dando vueltas en torno al tema hasta que alguna otra cosa llevara a ello; Iba a cambiar de dirección, caminar hasta el maestro, y preguntarle que era el sexo; Nadie sabía con exactitud.

**[Nota de autor: **Tengan en cuenta: En caso de que se hagan ilusiones – No caminar directamente a una chica de la nada y preguntarle si quiere tener sexo contigo. Nueve de cada diez veces te va dar una patada entre la entrepierna. Una de cada diez veces te dirá que sí. De cualquier manera. ¡NO LO HAGAS! Es una mala idea, incluso si ella dice que sí. ¡Créanme!**]**

— Oye Mira, estaba pensando. ¿Quieres salir conmigo más tarde? En – En una cita. Te llevare a un lujoso restaurante. Lo prometo. — soltó un Natsu lleno de determinación, tratando de sonreír para no demostrar su nerviosismo, cosa en que fallaba ya que estaba sudando como loco.

La sala del gremio quedo en completo silencio, asombrados por la manera en que se aproximó Natsu. Era tan caballeroso y honestamente todas las chicas, incluida Lissana, sintieron sus rostros tornarse rojos y sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas; comenzaron a sentir todo cálido y borroso por dentro. También, muchos de los hombres de mayor edad estaban llorando mientras proclamaban cómo Natsu se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y que él estaba en la primavera de su juventud. Todos se quedaron mirando con asombro como sus amigo estaba luchando para defender el honor de la mujer que estaba tratando de proteger. Era en momento como esos en que todos recordaban porque Natsu era tan valioso para ellos.

Mirajane conmocionada y sonrojada solo pudo articular — Yo… no puedo- —

— ¡Esta bien Mira-nee! ¡Solo por esta vez, está bien! — interrumpió Lissana.

Mirajane vio sorprendida a su hermana por lo que había dicho. Luego miro a Natsu y finalmente entendió lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Se volvió hacia Lissana sonriendo, y asintió.

— Eso suena maravilloso Natsu. — dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Genial, voy a recogerte a las ocho. ¿De acuerdo? —

— Sip. Voy a estar esperándote. —

Natsu encaminándose hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa giro la cabeza en busca de su fiel amigo — Happy, ¿Quieres hacer un poco de pesca en el lago? —

— ¡AYE! — dijo Happy volando inmediatamente hacia su amigo lleno de emoción por la propuesta del mismo.

Como Natsu y Happy se fueron. Lissana se dirigió a Mirajane.

— Oye Mira-nee. Tengo una pregunta para ti. —

— Bien. Dime. — contesto con un poco de nerviosismo.

Lissana también se sintió incomoda, así que sin poder evitarlo empezó a frotarse la parte trasera de su cabeza — Sabes cuando estaba espiándolos antes. —

— Sí. — dijo con dulzura mientras tenía un _tick _en su frente.

— Bueno, yo ´por casualidad´ escuche algo acerca de una promesa y me preguntaba si podrías decirme algo al respecto. — pregunto Lissana mientras reía nerviosamente.

Con una expresión triste contesto — ¿Te refieres a lo que Natsu dijo? —

— Eso es lo único — dijo mientras reía nerviosamente al ver la expresión de Mira.

— Fue después de que… me dejaste. Elfman y yo éramos un desastre. Ni siquiera podíamos salir de la casa. Nos aferramos tanto al dolor y el odio que ni siquiera teníamos la fuerza para comer —

— Fue la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas — dijo Elfman, quien se había acercado con curiosidad.

— Pero entonces Natsu vino en nuestra ayuda — recordó Mirajane al pelirrosa de hace varios años.

— Yo estaba en la tumba que el construyó para ti. Llorando a moco tendido y revolcándome en mi pesar, deseando que yo fuese el que hubiera muerto. Mientras estaba mirando tu tumba, Natsu dijo algo que llamo mi atención en lo profundo de mi. Dijo: _´Los hombres no lloran. Los hombres se mantienen de pie y luchan para hacerse más fuertes para que algo así no vuelva a suceder´ _Luego se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos y dijo: _´¿Eres un hombre Elfman?´ _Debido a eso fui capaz de seguir adelante y vivir mi vida por tu bien. Ese día hicimos una promesa silenciosa para convertirnos en hombres —

— Mi experiencia con él fue muy similar. Él había venido a nuestra casa a principios de semana y nos gritó. Esperábamos que el viniera y nos golpeara, nos culpara por tu muerte; pero en lugar de eso, vino a levantarnos el ánimo. Él nos dijo que dejáramos de revolcarnos en el dolor y vivir nuestras vidas. Que eso era lo que tú hubieras querido. Dijo que eso fue un accidente y había que seguir adelante, ya que todos nos extrañaban y querían que regresáramos. Aun no teníamos la fuerza para seguir adelante. Así que regresó después de haber hablado con Elfman en tu tumba, el vino a mí. Yo estaba llorando en mi habitación, extrañándote, cuando entró. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablar de ti, lo animada que eras, de cómo te encantaba vivir la vida, cuanto te encantaba la magia especialmente la nuestra. Empezó a hablar de eso y aquello; y a hablar de ti y del gremio. Entonces de nuevo empecé a llorar. Le dije que no podía usar mi magia. Que mi fuerza era falsa y que era inútil si ni siquiera podía mantenerte a salvo. Pero que yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué clase de maga era yo, si no podía usar magia? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a permanecer en Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos, si no podía usar magia? Estaba perdida. Me dijo que iba a estar bien. Que no importaba si no podía usar magia, yo todavía era un miembro de Fairy Tail. No estuvo de acuerdo cuando dije que no podía apoyar al gremio sin magia. Él dijo que yo estaba equivocada, que había muchas maneras diferentes de apoyar al gremio. Dijo que tú, Lissana, le habías enseñado eso. Luego hizo un trato conmigo, una promesa. Dijo que si yo podía apoyar al gremio desde adentro, emocionalmente, entonces el apoyaría al gremio desde el exterior, con su fuerza. Dijo que mientras estuviéramos allí para el gremio en tiempos de necesidad, ninguno sufriría daño alguno. Y ha sido cierto, desde ese día. Él ha estado contra todo enemigo que ha venido contra Fairy Tail y les ha golpeado. Él ha estado con todos en sus momentos de necesidad, y nunca se ha rendido, nunca ha fallado. Él es la razón por la cual tuve la oportunidad de dar un paso atrás y aceptar quien era yo, quien soy. Me ayudo a dejar de sentirme mal y de culparme de tu muerte. Él me ayudo a vivir. Esa fue la promesa que hicimos. La promesa de vivir y apoyar al gremio. —

Todos en la sala del gremio estaban llenando cubetas con sus lágrimas, genuinamente conmovidos por la historia. Ellos en silencio hicieron la misma promesa de proteger a sus amigos y apoyar como habían hecho Natsu y Mirajane y todavía lo siguen haciendo. Lissana había comenzado a abrazar a Mirajane y Elfman tan fuerte como podía, sin querer dejarlos ir de nuevo. Mavis vio como Fairy Tail y sus numerosos amigos se vieron afectados de sobremanera por los valientes esfuerzos de una promesa. _O dos para ser exactos, sin embargo, eran la misma promesa. Ah lo que sea._

— No ha cambiado — dijo para sí misma Mavis con una sonrisa.

Makarov notando a Mavis — ¡Esos son mis muchachos! ¡La nueva generación de Fairy Tail! — sonrió orgullosamente.

Entonces, por costumbre, ¡tenían una fiesta!

o.o.0.o.o

_Más tarde. Esa noche – 20:00_

Natsu estaba caminando hacia la casa de los Strauss cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Mirajane estaba en la puerta usando el vestido de fuego que Natsu había hecho para ella, junto con varios accesorios que acentúan la belleza de Mirajane, especialmente con ese vestido. Mientras Mirajane permanecía ahí, Natsu quedo hipnotizado. La había visto en ese mismo vestido justo un día antes **[**Ella se cambió de ropas cuando fue a su casa el día anterior.**] **pero, teniendo en cuenta lo hermosa que se veía en el, fue capturado con la guardia baja solo por verla.

Mirajane con un ligero rubor, sonrió nerviosa — Buenas noches, Natsu. —

— Oh, Hola Mira — Natsu estaba avergonzado.

— Lo siento, sí que es raro que esté usando este vestido de nuevo. Es que me gusta mucho. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te ves hermosa! — se sonrojo de escucharse a sí mismo.

— Gracias Natsu — aunque ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, si se toma en cuenta que ahora su rostro parecía un tomate.

Después de unos minutos en que ellos se reían nerviosamente, decidieron salir.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto la peliblanca.

— Oh, es un restaurante que pertenece a alguien que conozco. Siempre están diciendo que sus restaurante es ´El Mejor de Fiore´ y siempre me piden que pase. Por eso pensé si me están diciendo la verdad entonces debe ser perfecto para nuestra cita. —

— En serio, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? Tal vez ya lo conozca. —

— Bueno… su nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar así que voy a dejar que él se presente cuando lleguemos — se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

— Está bien — Mirajane no pudo evitar reír ligeramente debido a la actitud de Natsu.

o.o.0.o.o

Quince minutos después; Natsu y Mirajane estaban de pie frente a esta gigante/radiante/brillante torre de luz con un rotulo luminoso intermitente que decía: **La Coupole** **[**Sin relación alguna con el famoso restaurante en París**]**

Mirajane asombrada articulo — Natsu, ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? Este restaurante está catalogado como el número 2 entre los 10 restaurante de Fiore con cinco estrellas. ¡Este es el segundo mejor restaurante en todo Fiore! — no salía de sus asombro.

— ¡Qué! ¡Solo segundo! Supongo que mi amigo me mintió. Voy a tener que encararlo más tarde. Dijo que era el mejor de Fiore — masculló Natsu.

— Natsu, si este es el lugar correcto, entonces tu amigo tiene derecho a decir eso. Es el segundo lugar, si piensas que es segundo en todo. Algunos podrían argumentar que este es el mejor restaurante en Fiore, incuestionablemente. —

Natsu rio por la actitud de Mira — Bueno entonces, vamos a entrar y descubrir por nosotros mismo, ¿De acuerdo? —

Mientras entraban en la torre de luz: un hombre de corta estatura e hiperactivo corrió hacia Natsu y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

El hombre de pequeña estatura e hiperactivo comenzó a hablar lleno de emoción — ¡NATSU! ¡Por fin vienes a comer en mi restaurante! ¡Y has traído un ángel del cielo! ¡Dios mío! Usted, joven señorita, es la definición de belleza. ¡Ella te conviene Natsu! Oh, donde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Auguste Bocuse. Es un placer conocerte. —

Auguste como todo un caballero beso el dorso de la mano de Mirajane — Gracias. Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss. Me pregunto como usted y Natsu se conocen. —

— ¡Verdaderamente! Este hombre hermoso y joven salvo mi vida. Y, por eso, voy a estar eternamente agradecido. —

— Detuve algunos ladrones que estaban tomando su libro secreto de recetas de cocina. —

— ¡Si, esos sinvergüenzas! ¡Me habrían arruinado! Pero, Natsu los detuvo por la bondad en su corazón cuando nadie más lo haría, o podrían. ¡Qué hombre tan honorable! —

— Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. — decía Mirajane viendo tiernamente a Natsu.

Natsu entonces se empezó a tornar extrañamente rojo debido a que Mirajane y Auguste lo admiraban durante unos minutos. Después de que terminaron de comerse con los ojos a Natsu, Auguste llevó a la pareja a un ascensor situado en el centro de la pared principal.

— Cada piso de mi restaurante ofrece una experiencia diferente para el cliente. El piso más alto, ofrece la más lujosa de las experiencias. Ustedes dos cenaran en el último piso, yo invito. —

— Yo no podría hacer eso. Al menos déjeme pagar por la comida — opino Natsu.

— Tonterias. Me pegaría un tiro en la pierna antes de que te cobraran por una comida aquí. Además, tienes la dicha de una hermosa compañía, simplemente disfruten esta noche. Y eso es lo último que quiero oír, acerca de ello. —

— Bueno, gracias. ¡Pero la próxima vez, pago! — dijo Natsu nervioso por tanta consideración.

— Claro, claro. Ahh, ya llegamos. Ahora, por favor tengan cuidado y tomen un momento para mirar alrededor antes de salir del ascensor. —

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron la vista ante ellos, Natsu y Mirajane, se quedaron congelados. Ambos estaban atemorizados y temerosos al mismo tiempo. Al otro lado de las puertas del elevador estaba un magnifico, interminable, cielo iluminado de estrellas; con Magnolia en sus pies y el cielo nocturno en cualquier lugar. Al otro lado del gran horizonte un transparente círculo mágico que actuaba como piso y gira lentamente alrededor del hermoso edificio como la luz de una vela llena la llanura. Era una vista realmente impresionante, pero también muy aterradora para los nuevos clientes en el último piso de La Coupole. Natsu y Mirajane se quedaron allí por un par de segundos antes de tomar el valor de enfrentarse a la escena romántica. Mientras caminaban en el círculo mágico, siguiendo a Auguste, admiraron a Magnolia desde arriba, señalando los lugares que conocían y a las personabas que miraban. Auguste los sentó en una mesa cerca del borde del círculo mágico, que el llamo ´los mejores lugares de la casa´, y se dirigió al ascensor para dar a la feliz pareja un poco de intimidad.

— Bueno Natsu, yo sabía que ibas a hacer de esta cita memorable, pero nunca espere esto. Se toma el pastel cuando se trata de las mejores primeras citas — dijo Mirajane bastante sorprendida por tanta elegancia.

— ¡Lo sé! Incluso yo estoy sorprendido — dijo un radiante Natsu.

Mirajane se rio mientras Natsu seguía usando su sonrisa de orgullo. A medida que la noche avanzaba ellos hablaban de cualquier cosa y de todo lo que se les ocurrí, disfrutando sinceramente la mutua compañía. Cuando llego la comida Natsu empezó a llorar histéricamente. Él dijo que era el ´sabor del todopoderoso´. **[**Nota de autor: Reina del Drama.**] **Auguste había preparado la comida el mismo usando una llama muy rara para cocinar, sabiendo que Natsu disfrutaba comer llamas. Entonces sazono la comida de Natsu con la flama rara y sirvió champagne fresca. Mirajane también derramo una lágrima del sorprendente sabor de la comida de Auguste; preguntándose que era, exactamente, lo que estaba en ese libro de cocina que Natsu ´rescato´. **[**Nueva nota de autor:Ella tenía un gusto muy _lady, _a diferencia de las reinas del drama.**] **Después de comer, los dos se sentaron tranquilamente y admiraron la hermosa vista delante de ellos. Después de una hora agradecieron a Auguste por la deliciosa comida e hicieron una reverencia. Después de salir del restaurante caminaban por las calles de Magnolia en silencio, contentándose con solo estar en la presencia del otro. ¡Entonces sucedió! _Es broma- ¡No esperen! _Empezó a lloviznar perezosamente desde el cielo. Mientras llovía, Natsu y Mirajane se miraron y se echaron a reír debido a la nueva sensación; la humedad fría de la lluvia. Entonces, de repente, se congelaron al darse cuenta de que llevaban las ropas hechas por Natsu a base de fuego. Sus piel se empezaban a mostrar a través de los nuevos agujeros que cubrían sus _una vez _ropas elegantes. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron a la casa de Natsu **[S**u casa era la más cercana.**] **para escapar de la lluvia cursi. Cuando entraron en la pequeña casa comenzaron a reír de nuevo por la situación ridícula en la que se encontraban.

— Jah, ahh. Lo siento Mira. Te prometo que voy a arreglar tu vestido una vez este seco. —

— Oh, eso sería genial, ¡Gracias! —

Después de que sus risas se calmaron, empezaron a notar cuan sexy se miraban ambos, empapados por la lluvia y medio desnudos. Natsu siguió cuidadosamente cada gota de agua que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Mirajane, haciendo hincapié en sus voluptuosas curvas y piel divina. Su cabello se pegaba a sus rasgos faciales, generando un aire de feminidad pura. Mirajane, a su vez, observa como algo de lluvia empezaba a evaporarse del cuerpo y fluía alrededor de sus rasgos masculinos, viajando hacia arriba, acariciándolo. El agua que quedaba corrió por su cuerpo, siguiendo el contorno de sus músculos, mostrando lo definido que estaba su cuerpo. A medida que se excitaban; poco a poco se acercaban el uno al otro y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Por un momento, se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones y simplemente se aferraron el uno al otro con sus corazones llenos de amor. Entonces, una vez más, sintieron el tirón de la poción de amor en sus corazones y lentamente decidieron separarse.

— Mira, quiero hablar contigo acerca de esta problemática poción —

— ¿Sobre qué? —

— Bueno para ser honesto, si alguna vez queremos deshacernos de esta magia vamos a tener que… tu sabes… sexo. Pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Así que quiero que me digas con honestidad, independientemente de lo que pienses que tienes que hacer, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —

— Bueno… yo no quiero herir a mi hermana más de lo que ya está… pero yo también no quiero sentir más dolor. Sin embargo, si tú sinceramente quieres saber lo que quiero, en mi corazón,… bueno, y-yo… te quiero. Finalmente me di cuenta, en todo este lío, que me gustas mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé. No sé si es a causa de la poción o si es la forma en que realmente me siento, pero ahora mismo, eso es lo que quiero. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿O hay alguien o algo más que te detiene? Tú puedes decírmelo Natsu —

Natsu tomando el rostro de Mirajane en sus manos — Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Eres tú. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? La única cosa que me detenía era saber lo que querías — Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Natsu notara cuán fría estaba Mirajane.

Natsu se preocupó por ella — Mira, debes tomar un baño. Vas a coger un resfriado. Te traeré algo de ropa. —

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — ella también estaba preocupada ya que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— Voy a tomar una ducha después de ti. Mi cuerpo es naturalmente cálido así que no voy a coger un resfriado. —

— Está bien. ¡Gracias! —

Mientras Mirajane tomaba una ducha, Natsu preparo una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos para ella y los puso en el cuarto de baño. Cuando Mirajane terminó, Natsu entro en la ducha y se bañó. Mientras Natsu se estaba duchando, Mirajane comenzó a tratar de imaginarse teniendo sexo con Natsu. Fue difícil para ella, ya que aún seguía viéndolo a él y a Lissana jugando como niños y cuando ella no veía; vio al niño inmaduro y torpe, adorable que nunca persiguió a las chicas. Ella no podía imaginárselo románticamente. Era cierto que había crecido bastante en los últimos años y que con el crecimiento se produjo un cierto atractivo varonil, pero siempre había sido bien parecido (Cuando era él mismo): ese no era el problema. El problema era que ella se había acostumbrado a eso y ahora se suponía que tenía que hacer el amor con ese niño pequeño que siempre le retó a peleas y perseguía dragones; ese niño pequeño que a su pequeña hermana le encantaba y jugaban a la casita juntos, ese niño que se parecía a ella y al resto de Fairy Tail con admiración. ¿Cómo se suponía que olvidaría eso y verlo cómo un hombre que estaría con ella sentimentalmente? ¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a hacer eso, si las cosas hubieran salido un poco diferente, podría haber terminado cómo su hermana mayor o su figura materna?

Después de que Natsu terminara, salió del baño con una toalla. Mirajane estaba sentada en el sofá, acurrucada en una almohada que fue arrojada allí cuando ella distraídamente se volvió a mirarlo. Al ver a Natsu salir del baño sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. El vapor fluía fuera de Natsu mientras el agua goteaba de su tonificado cuerpo al igual que antes, pero esta vez ella tenía una vista perfecta de toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus preocupaciones se habían ido en un instante. Mirajane sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba mientras un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza; un nombre para la escena frente a ella. Ella lo llamó ´El Dios Griego de la sexualidad´ **[**¡Dadle un respiro! ¡Su cerebro esta hecho papilla en este punto!**] **Natsu también tomo nota de Mirajane mientras ella estaba sentada allí en una camiseta que colgaba de su cuerpo, mostrando su especialmente grande y alegre escote, y pantalones cortos, que mostraban sus largas y hermosas piernas.

— Natsu, ¿Por qué estás tan sexy- quiero decir… humeante? — dijo mientras evitaba una hemorragia nasal.

Natsu tratando tan fuerte como podía para no mirar las tetas de Mirajane — Mi magia calienta el agua y naturalmente la convierte en vapor. Sin embargo, eso solo sucede si dejo que mi magia corra salvajemente. De todos modos, ¿Estás bien? Lo siento. No tengo nada de ropa interior para tus tet- Quiero decir… tu… tu sabes a lo que me refiero. —

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Perdón, tome tus pijamas*. —

— Está bien. De todas maneras suelo dormir desnudo… Mira tú nariz está sangrando. ¿Qué te pasa? —

— Oh, mi nariz está un poco seca, eso es todo. — decía totalmente ruborizada.

— Oh, bien. ¿Necesitas algo? —

— No gracias. Así que ¿Cuándo quieres tener sexo? —

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, espera! (Mira a su alrededor, y empieza a susurrar) ¿Está alguien espiándonos, otra vez? —

— No — Natsu regreso la mirada a Mirajane algo confundido.

— ¿Qué? Yo no… creo que estoy un poco perdido. —

Mirajane por su parte, decidió seguir adelante con abandono imprudente. — Estoy lista. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con estar lista? —

— Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento, ¿Correcto? Y ahora que estás en una toalla, mojado, y muy caliente, literalmente. Así que, estoy lista. — decía Mirajane mientras inspeccionaba a Natsu con la mirada.

— Pero ¿Estás segura? No tenemos prisa. —

Mirajane se puso de pie y se acercó a Natsu— ¿Prisa? Hemos estado conteniéndonos por dos días. Y la única razón que me detenía desapareció, cuando ella me dio su bendición. No estoy corriendo Natsu. De hecho, si me preguntas; yo diría que estamos exagerando. —

Natsu aun todavía confundido, nervioso, con un tipo de gusto por el atrevimiento de Mirajane — ¿Pero por qué ahora? Antes, cuando nos estábamos besando, ambos nos alejamos. ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces hasta ahora? —

Mirajane a pulgadas de Natsu — Bueno, yo no quería hacerte sentir como que tenías que tener sexo conmigo. No quería forzarte. Además, el aspecto que tienes con esa toalla húmeda **realmente** está funcionando en mí. —

Mirajane comenzó a mirarlo con nostalgia y Natsu empezó a sentir un poco de miedo muy dentro de sí mismo. No porque Mirajane diera miedo sino porque sabía que Mirajane estaba dejando salir un poco de su antigua yo (demonio) y a él **realmente** le gustaba mucho. Mirajane noto eso y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Ella lo condujo al dormitorio, asegurándose de hacer movimientos seductores con sus caderas mientras iba. Cuando entraron Mirajane beso a Natsu con sinceridad mientras la luz de la luna les alumbraba. Cuando ella termino, Natsu decidió preguntarle una vez más:

— ¿Estás segura de esto Mira? —

-PELIGROSO- *****LEMON***** -PELIGROSO-

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos, preparado para lo que ella dijera. Mirajane sabía que Natsu quería una respuesta clara, por lo que decidió dejar que sus acciones hablaran más que sus palabras. Se puso de pie directamente delante de él, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana, y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, empezando por su camiseta. Como Mirajane se quitó la camiseta, dejo al descubierto sus perfectos pechos y su cuerpo esculpido. Natsu comprende exactamente lo que Mirajane quería y comienza a maravillarse con su belleza. Después, ella tiro la camiseta a un lado y se quitó los pantalones cortos, revelando a Natsu que ella estaba completamente y perfectamente depilada **[**Demostrando perfectamente, su condición de mujer.**] **Se sentó en la cama haciéndole señas, con su dedo indicé, de que la acompañe. Natsu lentamente camino hacia Mirajane y esperó a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

Ella lo observó con lujuria mientras se acercaba a ella y, cuando él se detuvo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Miró a los ojos de Natsu y supo que no importaba lo que hiciera a continuación, él se quedaría con ella. Luego bajo la mirada hacia la toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y decidió comenzar por ahí. Pacientemente desenvolvió el elemento infractor y la dejó caer al piso mientras esperaba, con anticipación, una buena vista del ´miembro´ de Natsu. A medida que la toalla caía al piso, Mirajane sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas al momento de captar la vista en frente de ella. Ahí Natsu quedo completamente desnudo, todavía humeante, y en toda su gloria. Mirajane grabó la imagen en su mente mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de él. Sus **asombrosos **hombros y bíceps, pecho como un dios, abdomen simplemente perfecto y su simple barbilla derrochando masculinidad. Ella al verlo de arriba-abajo una sola palabra le vino a la mente.

_" ¡INCREIBLE! " _fueron los pensamientos de Mirajane.

**[Nota de autor: ¡**Su cerebro esta hecho papilla!¡Recuerden!**]**

Natsu comenzó a verse un poco preocupado mientras la baba escurría de la boca de Mirajane, antes de que se limpiara rápidamente y se recuperaba un poco. Natsu se agachó y la levantó, enganchando sus brazos por debajo de ella, entonces él empezó a besarla. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él la colocaba en el centro de la cama. La miró por un momento y ella asintió dándole el visto bueno. Él la beso una vez más antes que lentamente deslizara su pene erecto en su cálido abrazo. Mirajane jadeó ligeramente al sentir que Natsu se movía dentro de ella y llegaba hasta su himen. Mientras ella se preparaba para el dolor por venir, Natsu utiliza algo de su magia (flama eléctrica) para adormecer el área. Después de que unos pocos segundo pasaran Mirajane le aseguro que estaba lista y él empujo hacia adelante. Mientras el dolor le recorría, Natsu la abrazo fuertemente, teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado. A medida que el dolor disminuía Mirajane comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante instando a que Natsu continuara. Natsu comprendió y continúo deslizándose aún más en ella. A medida que la base de su pene llegaba a la entrada de la vagina de Mirajane, su punta alcanzó su vientre. Mirajane jadeo nuevamente al sentir toda la hombría de Natsu en su interior y empezó a desearlo más. Se miraron nuevamente ya que sentían un gran revuelo en sus interior, y comprendieron que la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mirajane y Natsu rápidamente comenzaron a retomar desde donde lo dejaron en la sala del gremio, invocando sus magias y permitiendo que sus instintos tomaran el control. Natsu comenzó a bombear furiosamente dentro de Mirajane mientras encendía sus tres tipos de flamas y las dejaba correr sobre él y en el cuerpo de Mirajane. Mirajane se retorcía del placer mientras ella, una vez más, invocaba su _´Succubus Soul´ _y empezaba envolver a Natsu en su magia. Ellos comenzaron a moverse por toda la cama, ya que la cama empezaba a chocar contra la pared sin detenerse, siguiendo el ritmo de sus ocupantes. La gente del pueblo podían escuchar el alboroto hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero no tenian ningún deseo de saber lo que era. (Considerando que se escuchaba con un demonio y un dragón haciendo algo repugnante por una casa que estaba siendo robada) **[**_Es broma… un poco._**]**

Como sus magias empezaban a fusionarse físicamente sentían que sus clímax se acercaban rápidamente. **_[_**_Ellos tenían una gran cantidad de frustración sexual que liberar.**] **_Mientras continuaban lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando, y cogiendo **_[_**_Lo siento si es un poco vulgar, pero rima.**] **_el uno al otro dieron la bienvenida al clímax con los brazos abiertos. Mirajane arqueó la espalda de felicidad absoluta mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y gritaba el nombre de Natsu. Natsu sintió que las paredes internas de Mirajane se cerraban alrededor de su hombría, se negó rotundamente a soltar el pezón que tenía en la boca. Natsu disparó su caliente semilla dentro de Mirajane, provocando un gemido/gritó de Mirajane, y él comenzó a disminuir su ritmo. Aún. Él no quería parar de hacer su trabajo. Después de sus emocionante ´aventura´ se recostaron el uno al lado del otro por un poco tiempo, tratando de respirar.

— Ah… ah… ah… ah… Eso… ah… Eso fue… asombroso Natsu. —

— Hah… yah… ah… ¿Estás lista para hacerlo de nuevo? —

— ¿Estás tú? — dijo sorprendida.

— Si, ¿Por qué? —

— No hay razón. Solo que he oído que los chicos usualmente solo van una vez. —

Natsu se colocó encima de Mirajane, nuevamente sonrió: — No este chico. —

Mirajane sonrió con picardía al darse cuenta que la diversión no había terminado y empezó a pensar en cosas divertidas que hacer. Como una idea le vino a la cabeza, se bajó de la cama, asegurándose de atraer la atención de Natsu, y camino de manera sexy hasta una silla en un rincón de la habitación. Al llegar a la silla se inclinó sobre ella, volvió a mirar a Natsu detrás de ella, y sacudió su culito hacia atrás y adelante atrayendo a Natsu para buscarla. Natsu miraba hipnóticamente las travesuras de Mirajane, esto hizo que su pene erecto, dolorosamente duro. Bueno, él no iba a sentarse allí y tomarla, así que se acercó a Mirajane y esbozo una sonrisa hambrienta antes de agarrar sus caderas y empujarla hacia adelantes, golpeando su erección dentro del coño mojado de Mirajane y dibujando un grito de placer absoluto de su amante. Natsu continuó golpeando febrilmente dentro de Mirajane mientras ella gemía y silbaba de eufórica felicidad.

Las piernas de Mirajane comenzaron a ceder por los golpes despiadados y Natsu empezó a sostenerla usando sus manos (alrededor de la cintura) y su virilidad. Si su VIRILIDAD. Esto causo aún más placer a través de coger el sudoroso cuerpo de Mirajane, mientras sus pezones erectos continuamente se frotaban con la cabeza de la silla en la que estaba inclinada. Ella tuvo orgasmo no mucho después de que su ´truco con la silla´ comenzara. Ella amaba cada segundo de _eso _y le grito a Natsu en busca de más. Natsu, sintiéndose de la misma manera, levanto a Mirajane y la presiono contra la pared, sin reducir la velocidad y le siguió dando por detrás. En este punto Mirajane no sabía dónde estaba ni de en qué manera le estaban dando y eso a ella no le importaba, ella solo oro para que Natsu no se detuviera. Sus pezones se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo contra la pared, en sus nalgas tenía un poco de dolor, y sus piernas eran como gelatina, y ella ansiaba más. Natsu siguió usando su miembro para mantener a Mirajane en vertical y deslizó una mano hacia adelante, entre la pared y los pechos de Mirajane. Al llegar a sus pezones la atrajo hacia atrás hasta que la mitad de ella se apoyó en él, y el comenzó a pellizcar, tirar, amasar, y masajear el contenido de su corazón. Mirajane comenzó a tener otro orgasmo, haciendo que inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de Natsu. Natsu aprovecho y comenzó a mordisquear y chupar el cuello dejando un rastro de chupones a su paso.

**_[_**_Nota de traductor: Sus magias están todavía girando alrededor como locos por el camino.**]**_

A medida que sus intensa sesión continuaba, Natsu decidió darle al cuerpo de Mirajane un descanso y la llevó hasta la cama. La llevó al borde de la cama y la recostó boca arriba. Entonces él le agarro las piernas/muslos y volvió al trabajo. Mirajane al sentir la comodidad de la cama y la presencia de Natsu se sintió genuinamente feliz y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Natsu lo noto y se agacho un poco, besando a su amada. Entonces el movió su cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a chupar sus tetas, una vez más. Mirajane, consiguiendo su segundo aire, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Natsu (provocando un contacto más profundo) y empezó a jalarlo hacia ella; logrando tomar su cabeza y acariciándolo amorosamente, a Natsu le encantaba cada segundo más y más. A esas alturas ya había notado ciertas ´áreas´ donde Mirajane reaccionaba positivamente y embistió contra ellas continuamente, asegurándose de golpear cada uno de los diferentes objetivos. Esto condujo a Mirajane a la locura, incluso comenzó a temblar y a tener espasmos. En respuesta ella inició a balancear sus caderas en un movimiento circular mientras se encorvaba en cada empuje de Natsu. Natsu tenía que tratar y pensar en cosas no sexuales solo para detenerse de explotar en ese lugar. Entonces, algo llamo su atención. **[**_Fue el clítoris de Mirajane, pero él no sabía que era._**]** Decidió jugar con él un poco y vaya que le había pegado a la lotería. Mientras empujaba hacia abajo, Mirajane grito su nombre tan alto como se lo permitían sus pulmones. Entonces volvió a pellizcar _ahí_ y se irguió y lo froto con su pene mientras volvía a penetrarla. Mirajane comenzó a tener orgasmos múltiples, temblando violentamente, y babeando un poco (De nuevo). A medida que sus paredes se apretaban de nuevo Natsu sintió que su sensibilidad se disparaba y comenzó a empujar en ella más rápido, sintiendo su eyaculación cerca. Al momento en que Mirajane había llegado a su punto más alto Natsu libero su semen en ella haciendo que su segundo orgasmo fuera más profundo. Después de las sacudidas, los espasmos y la falta de aire se calmaran, Natsu abrazó a Mirajane por un momento mientras cerraban los ojos y se apoyaban en el cuerpo del uno al otro.

Mirajane se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta en sudor y su cuerpo seguía temblando y sonrió suavemente. Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de Natsu y noto que él también estaba cubierto de sudor y empezó a reírse del hecho de que ella había causado que el gran cazadragones de fuego sudara. Entonces decidió poner a prueba su coraje.

Mirajane astutamente pronunció: — ¿Te apetece una ronda más? — Natsu la vio y sonrió suavemente — Siempre —

Mirajane se quitó a Natsu de encima y comenzó a abrazarlo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Natsu hizo lo mismo, una vez más entro en su santuario. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. No se retorcían salvajemente. Estaban abrazados fuertemente a medida que se balanceaban adelante y atrás con amor en sus corazones. No era solo sexo, no más, era hacer el amor. Y mientras se besaban apasionadamente, sus magias giraron alrededor de ellos en un deslumbramiento, sintonizando el mundo para centrarse sólo en dos de ellos. No sabían cuántas horas habían pasado ni lo que estaba pasando en el exterior; todo los que sabían era que no podían alejarse el uno del otro: Amaban al otro demasiado como para dejar que se vayan. A medida que tenían espasmos hasta quedar dormidos (aun en el coito) se susurraban mutuamente:

— Te amo —

**[Nota del autor: **Lo siento, yo estaba en el baño teniendo un poco de tiempo para mi… cough… cough… En fin- Qué demo…! ¡Ellos ya lo hicieron! ¡Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí! Por cierto, Cana ha estado en ese árbol todo este tiempo haciendo, ¡Dios sabe qué! En esa rama mientras espiaba a esos dos perros calenturientos.**]**

***Fin del Lemon*** ***Fin del Lemon*** ***Fin del Lemon***

Natsu se despertó a la mañana siguiente solo para encontrar a una hermosa mujer encima de él y pensó para sí:

_"¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto!"_

Entonces decidió volver a dormir solo para experimentar esa sensación una vez más. Pero a medida que se quedó dormido de nuevo, Mirajane despertó y decidió ir a refrescarse en el baño. Cuando termino, salió justo cuando Natsu despertaba nuevamente. Estaba decepcionado de que ella no estaba sobre él como la última vez, hasta que la vio caminar hacia él. Estaba completamente desnuda (con esa colita de infarto) y, para él, se veía exactamente como:

Citando a Natsu _´La Diosa Griega de la Sensualidad´_ **[**Son sus palabras, no las mías. Su cerebro siempre ha estado hecho papilla, no se preocupen, eso es normal.**]**

Ella vio que él ´levantaba una tienda´ y decidió explorar sus opciones.

Tímidamente dijo: — Natsu, no tenemos que estar en el gremio hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —

— No lo sé. Aún estoy cansado y es un poco temprano para correr al aire libre — bueno Natsu malentendió por completo el mensaje. **[**_Bueno, yah, su cerebro está un poco más papilla de lo habitual, gracias al sexo._**]**

A Mirajane se le prendió el foco — Bueno, yo sé una buena manera para que te despiertes. —

— ¿Oh? ¿Cuál? —

*** Disculpen, aquí hay otro, PEQUEÑO Lemon*** **[¡No actúen como si no les gustara!]**

Mirajane se subió a la cama y quito lentamente las sabanas revelando el ´asta´ de la bandera de Natsu. Entonces comenzó a arrastrarse sobre la cama, mientras sus pechos se balanceaban adelante y atrás, hasta que llego a donde estaba Natsu. Natsu la había observado de cerca, su miembro se endureció al segundo, y comenzó a babear un poco mientras contenía la respiración a la espera. Entonces Mirajane hizo algo que él nunca pensó que ella hiciera. Ella agarro la base de su pene y comenzó a lamerlo. **[**_Cana está arriba de ese árbol nuevamente._**]** Sus ojos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza libremente mientras ella hacia todo lo que podía pensar para darle placer, como muestra de agradecimiento por la noche anterior y para incitarlo a por más. Como Natsu estaba sentado tomo la cabeza bamboleante de Mirajane y empezó a empujar hacia adelante y atrás poco a poco. Natsu miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como Mirajane lamia y chupaba su miembro a la perfección. A medida que su clímax se acercaba, Mirajane lo noto y comenzó a moverse más rápido suscitando silbidos y gemidos en Natsu, hasta que él soltó todo lo que tenía en su hermosa boca. Mirajane continuo hasta tragarse todo y chuparlo hasta dejarlo seco, Natsu comenzó a sentir un gran revuelo familiar en su interior: Realmente le gustaba lo que ella estaba haciendo y la manera de como lo hizo. Eso le dio una idea. Mientras Mirajane terminaba Natsu la agarro y la coloco cerca de él. Comenzó a viajar, a través de besos y caricias, desde sus pechos y estomagó. Mirajane comenzó a reír hasta que Natsu llego a su destino. Allí se decidió a encender su lengua con las tres llamas anteriores y jugar un poco con ella. En lugar de comenzar con el plato principal Natsu decidió probar sus muslos internos, acercándose cada vez más al evento principal. Mientras Natsu lamia y besaba sus muslos internos, Mirajane empezó a humedecerse a la espera y comenzó a impacientarse. A ella le encantaba la forma en que se sentía cuando Natsu jugaba con sus delicados muslos pero simplemente ya no podía esperar más. Ella agarró la cabeza de Natsu y la empujo contra su entrada. Él sonrió ante su impaciencia y decidió cumplir con sus demandas. Al sentir a Natsu explorar sus delicadas entrañas comenzó a agarrarlo del cabello y empujarlo aún más cerca de su coño. Le encantaba la forma en que la lengua de fuego lamia alrededor dentro de ella y no podía evitar gritar el nombre de su amado mientras lanzaba su placer por todo su regazo y sobre Natsu. Natsu rápidamente bebió el néctar de Mirajane y se sentó con la espalda recta, sonriendo malvadamente. Relamiéndose los labio.

— ¿Qui-eres… tom-ar… una du-cha? — dijo Mirajane respirando entrecordamente.

**10 Minutos después.**

Natsu y Mirajane estaban en la ducha _prácticamente rompiendo las paredes_ hasta que Mirajane yacía sobre Natsu dando horcajadas. Ella no podía tener suficiente de él, sobre todo cuando él estaba empapado y caliente, y esta vez ella quería hacer el trabajo mientras ella tenía una vista perfecta de él. Natsu se aferró a sus caderas mientras Mirajane empezaba a saltar arriba-abajo, colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen para capturar la sensación del coito y usarlo de soporte. Mientras Mirajane ´montaba al estilo vaquera´ Natsu fue aumentando el paso para incrementar el placer. Como Mirajane comenzó a cansarse ella se inclinó y se apoyó en el pecho de Natsu, mientras se recuperaba; sus caderas y trasero continuaban el movimiento de arriba-abajo. Natsu aprovecho la oportunidad para mamar como un hambriento niño de los pechos de Mira mientras usaba las manos para apretar por completo el trasero de Mira. Luego, en un capricho, utilizo su dedo de en medio y lo deslizó en la ´puerta trasera´ de Mira. Ella gritó por la sorpresa mientras continuaba rebotando en la masculinidad de Natsu. Al principio, Natsu pensó que debía sacarlo hasta que noto como ella comenzaba a gemir y a crispar cuando lo movió. Entonces se decidió a deslizar otro dentro causando que ella apretara más sus paredes. Ella, una vez más, estaba en el cielo.

— ¿Dónde… consigues… estas… maravillosas… ideas? — comentó ella aturdida y de una manera soñadora.

Natsu sonrió felizmente y continuo empujando en ella mientras exploraba su otro ´huérfano´ con sus dedos. Después de que habían pasado diez minutos, comenzaron a follar con gusto, listos para la siguiente ronda. Y sucedió en una gran ola. Ellos empujaron tan fuerte como pudieron dentro del otro, mientras lanzaron todo lo que les quedaba. A medida que su clímax se calmaba se besaron una vez más y decidieron asearse mutuamente.

*** FIN DEL SEGUNDO LEMON***

Después de que terminaron de ducharse se prepararon para el día y partieron con destino a Fairy Tail.

0.0.o.0.0

Cuando llegaron, todos les miraron con expectativa.

— ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Algún hotel? — Laxus fue el primero en opinar con picardía.

— AAAAAHHHHH — exclamaron la multitud de chicas.

— ¿Cuan dulce fue? — dijo Erza.

— Bueno, ¿Los dos lo hicieron? — bueno Gildarts no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando escucharon ese comentario, Mirajane y Natsu se quedaron quietos y en un instante se tornaron un poco rojos.

— AAAAHHH — dijeron todos comprendiendo lo que implicaba la reacción de ambos.

Juvia extremadamente avergonzada curioseó — ¿Cómo… cómo fue? —

Ellos se tornaron aún más rojos.

— AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH — exclamaron en la ciudad sin saber porque.

— Así que, chicos, ¿Sienten algo diferente? — pregunto Lucy.

— Bueno, yo me siento un poco diferente, pero mi corazón todavía se siente un poco raro — concluyo Natsu, sin saber porque su corazón latía de una manera diferente a lo usual.

— En realidad, me siento de la misma manera. —

— Vamos a tener que el maestro Bob les dé un vistazo — sugirió Levy un poco preocupada.

Mientras el Maestro Bob escaneaba a los dos, él empezó a tener una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Están seguros los dos de que aun sienten algo? —

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— Pues no hay ningún rastro de la poción en sus sistemas. Por lo que no hay ninguna razón para que ustedes se sientan de esa manera… a menos que…. ¡AAHHH! —

Todos miraron al maestro Bob con expresiones de confusión en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Levy.

— ¿Cuál es la única otra razón lógica para que sus corazones se sientan como si una poción de amor les afectara? —

Mientras Levy pensaba acerca de la pregunta, comenzó a desarrollar una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— ¡AAAHHH! — encontró la respuesta finalmente.

— ¡¿QUE?! —

— Ellos sienten como si una poción de amor estuviera afectando sus corazones porque ellos tienen amor en sus corazones, ¡amor por el otro! —

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — exclamaron en todo Fiore.

**Notas finales de _blindmanchavez: _¡Hola a todos! Espero que haya sido tan bueno para ustedes como lo fue para mí. De todos modos, quiero discutir algunas cosas con todos ustedes. En primer lugar, tengo una idea para esta historia que debería ayudar a aquellos de ustedes que quieren un harem sin arruinar la historia así como para aquellos que quieren que la historia se mantenga estrictamente NaMi. Después de que termine esta historia (o si lleva mucho tiempo, mientras escribo esta historia). Voy a crear una historia alternativa comenzando justo después de los acontecimientos de este capítulo. ****Yo lo llamo: ¡DRUNK LOVE: THE PATH OF ENDLESS LOVE! ****(¡Ebrio de Amor: El camino del amor sin fin!) O alguna mierda así. El harem puede incluir (con seguridad) a Mira, Cana, Erza y Ultear. Estoy bien con la adición de otras y podría terminar, teniendo a Natsu de una relación a otra antes de tener al verdadero harem junto. Pero una vez más que el harem principal este hecho. No quiero que haya demasiadas mujeres, se pone un poco difícil de decir de manera convincente que las otras mujeres estén bien con el hombre que aman y que este tenga muchas otras amantes. Voy a tomar a dos mujeres más en el harem principal, así que elige sabiamente. ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOTEN! Además, si hay alguien que quiera que Natsu tenga relaciones con alguien que no esté en el mencionado harem, háganmelo saber, yo podría hacerlo. Y por último, aquí hay otra historia que estoy pensando hacer, pero parece que podría ser más difícil de hacer que esta. Pegue los dos primeros párrafos al final para que los lean y me hagan saber que piensan. ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBEN VOTAR MUCHAS PERSONAS! Permitanme decirles que esto no es una tragedia para aquellos de ustedes que piensan que es una tragedia. Solo parece asi al principio. ¡Disfruten!**

**El Costo de Ganar**

Natsu yacía en el suelo, roto con cortes, moretones, huesos rotos y cicatrices. Esta última batalla lo había empujado más lejos que cualquier otra antes. Y ahora él estaba yaciendo frente a las puertas de la muerte y había luchado tan fuerte como pudo para no desfallecer. Odiaba admitirlo pero él ya había estado muchas veces antes _aquí _y, aunque nunca se permitiría abandonar a sus amigos, él estaba teniendo dificultades para pelear esta vez. La batalla había sido larga y agotadora para él, su cuerpo, mente y alma. Sabía que sus amigos estaban a salvo y por eso, solo por esta vez, sentía que podía ir. Después de todo, ese el costo de usar magia prohibida. Y, honestamente, estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de tratar de seguir. Sabía que sus amigos le echarían de menos, pero también sabía que vivirían para luchar otro día. Ellos llorarían al principio, pero después de que pasara algún tiempo encontrarían la manera de sonreír de nuevo. Aprenderían a vivir de nuevo, sin él. Decidió morir con una sonrisa en su cara y aceptar las cosas como eran. Además, su familia estaba a salvo. No podía pedir más que eso. Natsu respiro hondo y sonrió su firme sonrisa. Entonces, mientras el aliento abandonaba sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y sintió una enorme paz.

Erza miró a Natsu mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ella no podía creer que Natsu haya ganado. Ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no había que subestimarlo, pero esta vez era diferente. No había manera de que sobreviviera al encuentro y mucho menos que ganara, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, boquiabierta al ver el poder de Natsu. Erza se arrastró como pudo hacia Natsu para ver cómo estaba y solo vio una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Ella comenzó a sonreír mientras lo observaba, mientras los segundos pasaban. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando — ¿Natsu? ¡Natsu! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡WENDY, MIRA, AYUDA! ¡NATSU NO RESPIRA! —

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bien trate de traducirlo lo más rápido que pude. Wow y vaya que lo logre. Que puedo decir, **_blindmanchavez _**tiene una mente e ingenio estupendo para haber escrito esta gran historia. Lastimosamente no sé cuándo suba el siguiente capítulo, ya que el autor original aun no actualiza la historia. Pero no más actualice **_blindmanchavez _**me pongo a trabajar en la traducción. Bien y si llega a subir la historia alternativa que menciono antes, bueno me comprometo a traducirla xD. Empecemos con las aclaraciones, después los reviews.

*Pijamas (Piyamas): Bueno en mi país se le dice de esa manera a la ropa que se usa al momento de ir a dormir.

Reviews

**Rey96: **Vamos que lo traduzco por el placer de hacerlo, y gracias por apreciar mi trabajo. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Espera con ansias mis nuevos proyectos.

**Qwerty: **Vaya nombrecito para comentar, =D y si continuare, solo cuando haya actualización. Y me imagino que eres el que comento 2 veces, y ¡Dios! Puse en cada capítulo (según yo), pero igual lo vuelvo a poner la historia pertenece a **_blindmanchavez. _** Gracias a él tenemos una gran historia.

**FlutterRage: **Bueno realmente fue una confesión muy, muy ´melosa´. Y espero hayas disfrutado la lectura. Con una dosis de lemonada incluida.

**Brudark: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, y yo también espero que pronto actualicen la historia, para saber que continua.

Sin más que decir. ¡Gracias por leer!

Me despido

Sayonara Minna-chan


End file.
